Heroes at War: Adam's Corruption
by FERSAW
Summary: Una amenaza hecha hace miles de años por un ser olvidado por las razas del mundo, una amenaza que algún día debe cumplirse, y cundo ese día llegue una gran debacle azotará sin piedad al mundo. ¿Están los héroes del mundo listos para hacer frente a este mal?
1. Capitulo 1: Murciélago caido

_"Yo que os di la vida a todas las razas y vuestras estirpes, yo que os hice a mi imagen para haceros bellos y orgullosos, yo que por ustedes y vuestra ignorancia fue traicionado y despojado de mi más hermosa creación os prometo que he de regresar algún día, así sea en el fin de los tiempos, y he de acabar con vuestra existencia. Regare el verde mundo que para vosotros cree con vuestra sangre en aras de la inocente y vil homicidio de mi amada"_

Una amenaza hecha hace miles de años por un ser olvidado por las razas del mundo, una amenaza que algún día debe cumplirse, y cundo ese día llegue una gran debacle azotará sin piedad al mundo.

El mundo de los humanos, el mundo moderno vive ignorante del mal que está por regresar y es que a pesar de los esfuerzos de decenas de super hombres y super mujeres, llamados comúnmente héroes, la paz es algo que nunca se ha podido concretar.

Tenemos por un lado a la gran asociación de héroes, La Liga de la Justicia, fundada y encabezada por los seres mas poderoso que han jurado velar por el bienestar del mundo y de la gente. Por otro lado, el segundo grupo de héroes con el mismo juramento, Sentinel quien también posee en sus filas a fuertes y formidables hombres y mujeres que anhelan la paz y el bienestar.

Ambos grupos buscan el mismo objetivo, es irrisorio el aborrecimiento que ambos grupos se tienen pues, aunque buscan lo mismo, los medios que han decidido emplear son completamente diferentes. La Liga busca la justicia de la ley y de la sociedad apresando a los villanos y encarcelándolos, mientras que Sentinel prefiere la justicia definitiva, la justicia del hombre, asesinar a los villanos. Ambos grupos son amados y odiados a parte iguales, pero ambos tienen la venia y apoyo del gobierno para llevar a cabo sus acciones y procurar no enfrentarse mutuamente. Tal situación seria catastrófica.

Cabe mencionar la presencia de otro par de grupos también orientados al mismo fin, aunque de menor renombre.

Tal rivalidad entre héroes propicia el momento perfecto para que aquel que juró regar el mundo con la sangre humana regrese y maquine en paz y anonimato sus funestos deseos. Aquel ser que se hace llamar **El Primero**.

¿Cómo reaccionarán nuestros héroes ante lo que está por ocurrir? Averígualo en:

**Heroes at War: Adam´s Corruption**

Volumen 1: El caos Escondido Capítulo 1: Murciélago caído

**30 de marzo de 2020. Metrópolis.**

La oscuridad y quietud de la noche impera con su astro, la luna, sobre la gran urbe metropolitana del norte de Estados Unidos, Ciudad Metrópolis. La algarabía de la actividad humana no cesa incluso a estas horas de la madrugada pues el bullicio de los vehículos y las deslumbrantes luces irradian sin cesar.

Un rascacielos de apartamentos de lujo es donde nos ubicamos, donde la mayoría de las viviendas se encuentran a oscuras. La luz de la luna logra adentrarse por una ventana abierta, y aunque unas finas cortinas le hacen frente su frío albor se adentra hasta la habitación, espaciosa, moderna y con muebles de lujo es como se ve este lugar a simple vista. Entre las mullidas almohadas y frescas sabanas una figura se mueve pesadamente, la larga cabellera negra y la grácil figura nos avisa que es una mujer, pero, no se trata de cualquier dama sino de una heroína.

Al portar su armadura, brazales y escudo, es conocida como La Mujer Maravilla, en secreto y para sus amigos es llamada Diana. Nuestra dama en cuestión yace dormida sobre su cama, a pesar de la paz de su residencia su sueño no parece ameno. Se mueve de lado a lado suspirando y gesticulando su bella faz en forma de incomodidad.

–¿Quién eres? –Musita desde su mente onírica–. No entiendo lo que dices. ¡Escúchame!

Grita levantándose bruscamente, escapando a su sueño para encontrarse en la oscuridad y quietud de su recamara, entiende que fue solo un sueño. Se toma un momento para tranquilizarse, un extraño calor recorre su cuerpo, ¿un mal sueño? Se cuestiona confundida. Decidió que lo que necesitaba era aire fresco para aliviar el calor y agua fresca para su seca garganta, ya luego pensaría en lo que soñó.

Salió de su cama encaminándose, las sombras nocturnas velaban por su intimidad pues su figura encantadora, agraciada y tentadora de figura esbelta y cuerpo definido por entrenamiento y combate era solo cubierta por un conjunto de lencería roja, ningún hombre ha tenido la fortuna de apreciar a esta fémina en tan intimas prendas.

El suelo está frio, fue lo primero que pensó, pero qué más da si un bochorno aqueja su cuerpo. No se molestó en encender luces a su paso por el amplio, elegante y moderno departamento pues solo buscaría un vaso de agua y volvería su cama.

Al llegar a la cocina su mente no estaba en la realidad, las imágenes de su pesadilla, porque eso fue, aun la aquejaban, en el interior sabía que había algo más. Tomó un vaso de cristal y del grifo se sirvió agua.

–¿Quién era esa cosa? –Se preguntó a sí misma mirando por el gran ventanal, que le da una maravillosa vista de la ciudad–. Jamás había visto nada igual –Bebió del vaso humedeciendo su garganta y refrescando su mente–. Sus palabras, las cosas que decía… siento que no es la primera vez que las escucho. Pero, ¿Dónde las he oído antes? ¿O quizás la leí?

El calor había dejado su cuerpo, su boca estaba fresca y su tranquilidad había vuelto, una pesadilla no era algo que pudiera siquiera preocupar a una mujer como ella. Con la mente despejada volvió a su habitación en busca de retomar el descanso necesario.

–Ya mañana responderé estas preguntas, y quizás recuerde donde he escuchado esas palabras antes –Pensó, más tranquila, pero con el sueño haciendo mella en ella.

Sobre una de sus mesas de noche, Diana suele dejar un pequeño comunicador en forma de brazalete de plata, a simple vista una alhaja, en realidad es un comunicador para los miembros de la noble, respetada y temida** Liga de la Justicia**. Cuando su tersa piel se cubría con la seda de las sabanas y sus preciosos ojos llevaban solo unos minutos cerrados el brazalete comenzó a emitir un sonido, seguido de luces, una emergencia avisaba.

–¿Qué pasa? –Dijo con pesar frotándose los ojos. Volvió la mirada al aparato y lo tomó–. Mas vale que sea algo importante…

Ocasionalmente las alertas que se enviaban mediante este dispositivo suelen competer a un héroe de la liga en específico, lo cual suele molestar a los demás, Diana no es la excepción. Pensando que se trataba de algo irrelevante para ella miró la pequeña pantalla. Los azules ojos de la dama casi salen de sus cuencas ante la impresión del mensaje.

–¡No puede ser! –Exclamó saltando de su cama y corriendo a buscar su vestimenta.

Alto terrible tenía que haber pasado para alertarla así. El mensaje no era muy largo, solían ser códigos y nombres clave que solo los miembros de la Liga entienden, este decía: "_Murciélago Caído_"

–¡Batman está herido de gravedad! –habló Diana acercando a una pared.

Colocó su mano la cual fue leída por un lector oculto. La pared se abrió, mostrando un closet secreto y de alta seguridad en el cual guardaba su armadura y armas. Rápidamente se armó y vistió.

–¿Tendrá algo que ver con mi sueño? ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Qué relación puede haber? Digo, Bruce tiene muchos enemigos y siempre está peleando solo. Aunque hacia tantos años que no tenía una pesadilla y es mucha casualidad que justo al mismo tiempo… No, no, definitivamente solo fue una conciencia.

Una vez armada y pertrechada salió a toda velocidad saltando por la venta y emprendió el vuelo, la ausencia de gente en las calles garantizaron una salida sin ser vista. Mientras volaba las dudas y la posibilidad de que su pesadilla fue más que eso volvió.

–Quizás fue una premonición, el ser que me miraba desde el cielo musitó unas palabras que apenas pude entender, solo las capté porque no era la primera vez que los escuchaba… aunque parecía que no hablaba conmigo. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo exactamente? –Trató de recordar, le tomó un poco, pero pudo acordarse de cada palabra–. _"_Yo que os di la vida a todas las razas y vuestras estirpes, yo que os hice a mi imagen para haceros bellos y orgullosos, yo que por ustedes y vuestra ignorancia fue traicionado y despojado de mi más hermosa creación os prometo que he de regresar algún día, así sea en el fin de los tiempos, y he de acabar con vuestra existencia, regare el verde mundo que para vosotros cree con vuestra sangre en aras de la inocente y vil homicidio de mi amada_" _

Detuvo su vuelo abruptamente atónito de la claridad con al que recordó las palabras de ese ser, y más aún porque un vago recuerdo de su infancia cruzó su mente como rayo. Un libro que no debía leer, y del cual apenas pudo traducir unas palabras, un libro encontrado en lo más profundo de la biblioteca principal de **Temiscira**.

–Ya recuerdo donde leí esas palabras antes, **El Libro de los Ancestros **–Musitó–. Uno de los libros prohibidos, ahora lo recuerdo, lo encontré por accidente cuando me perdí en la biblioteca. Eso fue hace tantos años, es sorprendente que lo recuerde aún con tal claridad. Estaba escrito en Lengua Antigua y esas palabras fueron lo único que pude traducir…eran exactamente las mismas.

La duda emanó en su mente, el temor y la preocupación también. Un presagio de algo que está por pasar, un presagio de algo que ya está ocurriendo, una simple coincidencia de una pesadilla irrelevante y el ataque a un amigo. Tantas posibilidades, tantas preguntas y tan poco conocimiento.

–Debo ir al **Salón de la Justicia** para saber que ocurrió exactamente con Bruce, puede que haya sido otra cosa, aunque no debo dejar de investigar este sueño. Apenas pueda volveré a casa para buscar ese libro en la biblioteca.

Sabiendo que hacer es fácil seguir el camino. Emprendió el veloz vuelo en dirección a la sede de la Liga de la Justicia. Ahora cambiamos nuestra ubicación.

**30 de marzo de 2020. Gotham.**

Batman ha sido gravemente herido, la noticia trascendió por todos lados en poco tiempo, y no es para nada diferente en su ciudad pues fue justo en ella donde el murciélago fue atacado ferozmente. Nos encontramos entonces en el Hospital General de Gotham. El gran y moderno edificio es custodiado por las autoridades. Cada entrada y salida, cada pasillo y cada rincón del hospital es resguardado por agentes de la policía, a quienes lo único que se les ha informado es que el millonario Bruce Wayne ha sufrido un intento de asesinato y se encuentra en la sala de operaciones. La idea surgió de la mente del comisionado de la policía James Gordon.

El jefe de la policía se hallaba en la sala de espera sentado en las bancas y ocupando un cigarrillo para menguar su preocupación y consternación que aun así son palpables en su estado de ánimo. Miles de preguntas atacaban su mente, siendo él quien mejor informado está de la situación de salud del murciélago.

–¿Papá? –Se escuchó una femenina voz entrando en la sala rápidamente. Se trataba de la pelirroja Barbara Gordon, hija de James y compañera del murciélago.

Obviamente vestida de civil, usaba unos jeans ajustados, blusa oscura, chaqueta de cuero y tenis blancos. La presencia de una mujer tan hermosa y encantadora como la pelirroja de ojos azules debería reconfortar a cualquiera, pero este no es el caso pues ni ella misma se muestras así.

–Vine tan rápido como pude, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? –Preguntó a su padre, la preocupación era aún mayor en ella–. ¿Bruce está bien? ¿Quién le hizo esto? Dime algo papá.

–Hija –Interrumpió el hombre con voz baja para que lo dejara hablar–. Debes calmarte, en este momento no podemos hacer nada.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Dónde está Bruce?

–Barbara, por favor –El canoso oficial se levantó y con sus manos tomó lo hombros de su hija para que se calmara, lento, pero logró hacerlo. Se acercó y con fuerza la abrazó. Un gesto como tal no vaticina nada positivo.

–P-papá –Titubeó mirándolo con ojos cristalinos– Él…

–Está en la sala de operaciones –Fue la respuesta de su padre–. No te voy a mentir hija, él no está bien, nada bien. Realmente dudo que algún humano pueda sobrevivir a lo que le ocurrió.

–¡Dios! ¿Tan mal está? –Se llevó las manos a la boca asustada, mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus azulados ojos.

–Jamás lo vi tan mal, ni en sus peores enfrentamientos con Bane o El Joker, contra nadie. Realmente debió ser alguien formidable con quien se enfrentó para terminar así.

La chica se sentó en la banca abruptamente, casi derrumbándose. No podía hablar pues un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, su orgullo de heroína la trataba de mantener firme, pero su lado civil, gentil la hizo soltar más lágrimas. A un siendo compañera del murciélago jamás había visto que él terminara tan mal como su padre dice. La misma pregunta que todos ya se hacía aparición en su mente: ¿Quién lo hizo?

–¿Avístate a la Liga? –Preguntó su padre sentándose a su lado y abrazándola por encima del hombro.

–S-sí, ya di el aviso deben estar reuniéndose en el Salón de la Justicia, y también puede que algunos vengan aquí para protegerlo –Dijo con voz quebrada.

–Si, no estaría mal tener a un par de héroes aquí custodiando el edificio, quien haya hecho esto podría intentar rematarlo, aunque quiero pensar que él tampoco se fue ileso del combate –Comentó con una sonrisa al final tratando de aliviar la tensión acariciando su cabellera pelirroja.

Dentro del hospital todo era preocupación para los amigos de Bruce Wayne, fuera había algo diferente. Frente al gran hospital se encuentra el Parque Central de Gotham, un bello lugar para el ocio y la recreación, pero solitario y oscuro durante las noches. Entre las sombras propiciadas por los grandes árboles, y la falta de farolas, se movía con dificultad una figura. La distancia era suficiente para que los policías no lo vieran, y si lo hacían no los alertaba pues se trataba de un vagabundo más, de esos que se duermen en las bancas del parque o en las estaciones del subterráneo, pensarían ellos.

Y es que a simple vista era eso, un simple vagabundo, enfermo, con pésima higiene, cabello y barba desaliñadas, sucias y crecidas. Un viejo y mugriento abrigo lo cubría del frio en mancuerna con un gorro de lana, pantalones holgadas y roídas botas. A pesar de su situación este sujeto se mostraba diferente, caminando lento y con dificultad, jadeando y dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre a su paso, su brazo derecho cubría su vientre. ¿Lo más desconcertante? un **batarang** clavado profundo en su hombro derecho.

–M-maldito seas humano inmundo –Gruñía aquel hombre mientras jadeaba con la cabeza gacha, y el cabelllo cubriendo su mirar–. Como consiguió un vulgar humano humillarme de tal forma, ¡a mí! **El Primero **–Fijó la mirada en el hospital atestado de policías–. Demasiados humanos armados, entrar allí sería una insensatez, este patético cuerpo humano que me he visto forzado a poseer está sucumbiendo por las heridas del enfrentamiento contra el hombre vestido de negro –Ahora fija en la entrada frente a él, una entrada al subterráneo–. Escuché que en ese lugar que llaman subterráneo, humanos sin hogar suelen a guarecerse durante la fría noche, son débiles y patéticos, no obstante, son fáciles de usar y este cuerpo ya no me ha de servir por mucho tiempo más.

Con dificultas bajó las escaleras, como era de esperarse a esas horas el lugar estaba cerrado y un guardia vigilaba la entrada. La idea es que los vagabundos no entren, aunque igual lo hacen por otros medios.

–¡Oiga! Disculpe señor, pero no se puede entrar a esta hora, lo siento, debe retirarse –Ordenó el joven policía obstaculizando el paso del vagabundo. Entonces miró el estado en el que se hallaba y la sangre que goteaba al suelo–. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Está usted bien? No se preocupe, lo llevaré al hospital que está aquí…

–Tú no harás nada, gusano inoportuno, solo dejarme entrar en este lugar –Amenazó el hombre ahora sangrando por la boca, las heridas debían ser cada vez peores–. Humanos débiles –Musitó al final tosiendo sangre.

–Oiga, no entiendo lo que dice, pero usted necesita asistencia médica…

–¡Quitaos del medio, inmundo animal!

La mano derecha del vago se movió fugaz hacia la garganta del joven oficial, cual si fuera una espada afilada le cortó la garganta por completo. La herida fue mortal, pero no rápida. El joven retrocedió llevándose las manos al cuello, el líquido vital no se hizo esperar y comenzó a escapar en abundancia tiñendo todo a su paso de carmesí, y para su pesar la herida le impedía gritar o siquiera hablar. Cayó hacia atrás con la agonía de desangrarse y no poder pedir ayuda, solo mirando aterrado a su agresor, aquel vagabundo que en los últimos momentos de vida del oficial le revelaría algo.

–Solo son animales, sin más, vuestras vidas no tienen valor o razón de ser en este mundo, en este mi mundo –El vagabundo levantó su mirada revelando un enigmático par de ojos dorados, brillantes y penetrantes como estrellas.

Carente de la más mínima empatía, como quien aplasta a una hormiga, avanzó al interior del subterráneo dejando al hombre desangrarse y perecer en un charco de su propia sangre.

–Cuando adquiera un cuerpo digno me he de vengar del hombre vestido de negro, culpable de mi ignominia –Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer en los pasillos en los que se adentró.

Ahora viajamos rápidamente a otra ciudad donde una reunión de héroes se llevaba a cabo, nos encontramos en la ciudad capital de Estados Unidos, hogar de la sede de la Liga de la Justicia, El Salón de la Justicia. Ya han pasado varias horas desde lo acontecido por la madrugada y el día ha iniciado con sus primeros rayos de luz sobre aquel baluarte de justicia.

**30 de marzo de 2020. Washington DC.**

La noticia de que uno de los miembros más importantes de la asociación de héroes fue brutalmente atacado, y terminado en un estado crítico, no tardó en llegar a oídos de la Liga quienes de inmediato organizaron una reunión para tatar dicho asunto. Los primero en llegar fueron los más importantes y conocidos: Superman, Flash, Linterna Verde, Detective Marciano, Chica Halcón y Aquaman. Los héroes reunieron información, al menos la más relevante y juntos teorizaban el ¿Quién? Y el ¿Por qué? En eso las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a la última persona que debía asistir, la Mujer Maravilla.

El Salón principal es una habitación de grandes proporciones, el techo es sostenido por gruesos pilares, adornada en sus paredes con pinturas, y en pedestales algunos trofeos obtenidos de sus más grandes logros. En el centro una gran mesa redonda con todas las sillas que la Liga puede necesitar, más adelante la gran super computadora desde la cual se puede monitorizar muchas cosas y lugares importantes.

–Diana, que bueno que te nos unes –Saludó Flash sonriendo, el conocido hombre más rápido del mundo ataviado con su traje rojo y luciendo su sonrisa socarrona–. Un poco tarde debo decir.

–Para ti todo es tarde –Respondió, aunque no tan animada–. ¿Qué tenemos?

–Eso quisiéramos saber con exactitud –Intervino Superman mirando la pantalla principal del centro de comandos con su postura rígida y rostro severo–. Bienvenida Diana –El Superhéroe por excelencia, el numero uno es llamado y el representante de la Liga ante los ojos del mundo.

–¿Cómo está Bruce? ¿Han hablado con Barbara o con Robin? –Diana se acercó al líder del grupo.

–Batichica fue quien nos avisó a todos, y Robin se encargó de investigar el lugar donde Batman fue atacado, seguimos esperando su reporte –Respondió el Detective Marciano quien operaba la Super Computadora. Pocos conocen en persona a este extraterrestre venido desde Marte quien con orgullo ha decidido servir a la justicia humana. Ya su piel verde y ojos rojos nos avisan que no es un ser normal.

–Batman está en operación aun, terminó muy mal –Agregó Linterna Verde, sentado en frente a la mesa. El mas serio de todos los miembros, quizás tanto como Superman. El hombre de vestido de verde y negro, poseedor de una figura imponente y tez oscura.

–¿Qué tan mal? –Preguntó La Mujer Maravilla con preocupación.

–Muy mal –Intervino Superman, mirándola sobre el hombro. Pocas veces se ha visto al Hombre de Acero tan serio–. Casi muere, y aun no está fuera de peligro.

–Mierda, jamás pensé que algo así pudiera pasarle a Batman –Dijo Flash–. ¿Dónde comenzamos la investigación? ¿Quiénes son los enemigos más probables?

–Según el informe de ingreso al hospital, todas las lesiones y heridas sufridas por Batman fueron de naturaleza contundente y punzo cortante. Quien lo haya atacado usó un arma blanca y fuerza bruta. No hay disparos, quemaduras, electrocución, nada más que fuerza bruza, laceraciones y cortes. ¿Qué villano es capaz de enfrentar en mano a mano a Batman? –Leyó el Detective Marciano el informe enviado por el comisionado Gordon.

–Muy pocos, el conflicto es que la mayoría están encarcelados en Arkham o en otras prisiones. Solo se me ocurre uno, el Joker –Habló la Mujer Halcón desde la mesa investigando en su computadora portátil. Una de las heroínas mas famosas, aguerridas y valientes, la Thanagariana de cabellos rojos y figura sensual que porta sus alas y maza con orgullo ante el enemigo.

–¿El Joker? –Dijeron todos mirándola.

El peor enemigo de Batman, uno de los villanos más violentos y perverso que existen. No es precisamente un peleador de cuidado, no obstante, es sabido que en más de una ocasión ha luchado mano a mano con el murciélago logrando herirlo. Quizás en esta ocasión logró su cometido.

–No es mala idea, Batman le había seguido la pista desde hace algunos meses que escapó de Arkham. Con la situación correcta, una buena trampa, es posible que haya vencido a Batman dejándolo en este estado –Sugirió Aquaman desde la mesa. El rubio atlante rey del reino submarino y miembro fundador de la Liga.

Las teorías apuntaban únicamente en una dirección, todos comenzaban a ver posible el accionar del Joker en esto. Sin embargo, más información les seria entregada en ese momento. Un pequeño sonido proveniente de la computadora captó la atención del Detective Marciano.

–Tenemos una videollamada desde la** Mansión Wayne. **Deben ser Robin y Alfred.

**–**Adelante –Ordenó Superman.

En la pantalla apareció el siempre elegante, servicial y correcto mayordomo de la Mansión Wayne, Alfred. Quien era acompañado del aprendiz y protegido de Batman, Robin. Ambos transmitiendo desde el estudio de la Mansión.

–Miembros de la Liga, es un placer verlos reunidos a todos tan pronto –Saludó con su típico porte serio aquel hombre mayor.

–No todos, algunos miembros no han podido llegar tan pronto, además que he enviado a otros a resguardar el hospital donde se encuentra Batman –Explicó Superman.

–Disculpe la falta de amabilidad, pero supongo que nos ha llamado por que busca información o nos la va a dar, ¿verdad? –Intervino La Muer Maravilla.

–En efecto, señorita. Yo y el joven Robin hemos estado investigando por nuestra parte. Yo tengo una grabación que puede resultarles muy interesante, mientras que él acudió al lugar de los hechos para recabar pistas.

–Eso es bueno, aunque ya tenemos a nuestro principal sospechoso, seguro que con su información extra podremos ratificar nuestra sospecha –Comentó Flash, plenamente convencido de la teoría hecha por ellos, la que señala al Joker como autor del ataque.

–Eso espero. Primero el joven Robin les dará un informe de lo ocurrido en el lugar. Joven, adelante –El mayordomo se hizo a un lado dejando la cámara al también llamado Chico Maravilla.

–H-hola miembros de la Liga –Saludó el joven chico de cabellos oscuros, con su uniforme rojo y antifaz. Denotando cierto nerviosismo ante las expectantes miradas de los más grandes héroes.

–Chico, relájate y habla sobre lo que hallaste –Dijo Aquaman.

–S-sí, si claro. Bien. El lugar donde Batman fue atacado es un bloque de apartamentos abandonados al sur de Gotham, realmente desconozco el motivo del porque él estaba allí. El lugar solía ser usado por miembros de pandillas para tratos ilegales, por vagabundos que buscaban descansar allí…

–¿Solía? –Intervino Linterna Verde.

–Si, el lugar quedó destrozado tras la pelea. No había ninguna presencia de algún villano conocido, solo lo que quedó tras el combate, el cual debió ser formidable, había muros destrozados por todos lados y pedazos de la armadura de Batman también, muchos batarangs y sangre… mucha sangre –Eso ultimo hizo mella en la seriedad del chico, quien se tomó un momento–… Aunque no toda era de Batman, su enemigo no debió quedar en mejores condiciones, tomé muestras para analizárselas y saber quién fue.

–¡Perfecto!, ya tenemos la prueba fehaciente de que fue el Joker, ahora vamos a atrapar a ese psicópata –Alegó Flash levantándose de su asiento.

–¿El Joker? –Cuestionó Robin–. Me temo que no, el ADN no concuerda con él.

Las miradas de los héroes cambiaron de inmediato y la incredulidad también se hizo presente, ¿Cómo que no era él?

–¡¿Cómo que no es él?! Es imposible que alguien más pueda hacer algo como esto –Alegó la Chica Halcón levantándose de su asiento abruptamente–. Muchacho, ¿estás seguro de haber hecho bien las pruebas?

–Oye, relájate, el chico es joven pero no es un novato –Alegó Linterna Verde a su lado–. Robin, disculpa la duda, pero, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

–Completamente, señor Linterna Verde. También sospeché del Joker en un principio e hice más de cinco veces las pruebas para estar seguro, estoy 100% seguro, no fue el Joker, y no hay rastro alguno de él en la escena. Lo peor es que el ADN no coincide con ningún villano registrado en el sistema de villanos ni en el sistema carcelario ordinario.

–Esto es peor de lo que pensé –Dijo Superman intrigado–. Estamos frente a un villano nuevo, o algo más.

–¿No buscamos a un villano? ¿Entonces a quién? –Cuestionó la Mujer Maravilla.

En eso la pesadilla regresó a su mente. Quizás hay una relación entre ella y lo sucedido, pero como exponerlo a sus compañeros cuando ni siquiera ella lo entiende. Miró de reojo a Superman con la intención de revelarle lo que había soñado, no obstante, se arrepintió antes siquiera de abrir los labios.

–Es allí donde deben escuchar la grabación que recuperé –Intervino Alfred retomando la cámara–. Se las estoy enviando en este momento, la extraje de los teléfonos del amo Bruce. La llamada ocurrió exactamente tres horas antes del ataque.

El audio fue enviado y reproducido por el Detective Marciano en la Super Computadora. Se traba de una conversación entre Batman y otra persona que al principio no se podía saber quién, luego se revelaría de quien se trataba.

_–Esto es impresionante, debería anotarlo en mi calendario –_Decía el otro hombre de voz ronca_–. El protector de Gotham, miembro fundador de la hipócrita Liga de la Justicia… Batman, ¿a qué debo tu desinteresada llamada?_

_–¿Tienes que ser tan sarcástico siempre? –_Respondió Batman.

_–Suelo serlo cuando alguien como tú me llama, por cierto, me harás gastar 50 dólares en otro teléfono, tendré que destruir este para evitar que lo rastres._

_–Se que no esperabas mi llamada y mucho menos te agrada hablar conmigo…_

_–Debo decir que de todos ustedes tu eres el más agradable, quizás por tu falta de emociones. En fin, ¿Qué quieres?_

_–Me llegaron informes de que el Joker estuvo en tu ciudad causando problemas, necesito que me digas donde está, debo capturarlo cuanto antes y regresarlo a Arkham._

_–¿Para qué escape de nuevo y masacre a más inocentes? No gracias, murciélago, prefiero encontrarlo yo mismo y cortarle su asquerosa cabeza de una vez por todas._

_–Eso fue hace una semana, y no lo has hecho. Apuesto a que ha logrado eludirte. ¿O me equivoco, **Dark Sun**? _

Ese nombre, ese nombre plenamente conocido por todos los miembros de la Liga y no de forma grata. Boquiabiertos y atónitos quedaron todos al escuchar su mención.

–Batman tenía contacto con él, con ese criminal –Dijo Flash impresionado.

–Clark, tú sabias…–Susurró la Mujer Maravilla a Superman mirándole.

–No, no sabía que Bruce tenía contacto con el líder de **Sentinel**. Y por su forma tan familiar de hablar sospecho que no es la primera charla que han tenido.

–Pero, él…

–Sigue la grabación –Ordenó Superman.

_–Que perspicaz eres, Bat, si, ese demente se me ha escapado un par de veces, he estado ocupado con otro par de villanos._

_–Entonces ayúdame a encontrarlo…_

_–Eso no se puede. Tú quieres atraparlo y yo matarlo, ¿no ves los opuestos que son nuestros objetivos?_

_–Pero a ambos nos interesa sacarlo de las calles lo antes posible, ¿no?_

_–…Supongo que tienes razón –gruñe–. Lo único que sé es que ya no está en mi ciudad y regresó a Gotham._

_–Estoy seguro que sabes algo más, vamos, Dark Sun, Coopera conmigo, aunque seamos de grupos diferentes y tengamos otros ideales ambos somos héroes, ¿no?_

_–Si, claro, tú y tus amigos no dejan de llamarnos a mí y a los míos asesinos y criminales. Que tengamos el mismo enemigo no nos hace aliados, Bat._

_–Tampoco nos hace enemigos. No voy a discutir eso, La Liga de la Justicia tiene sus principios establecidos y son inapelables. Pero no te hablo como Batman en este momento, sino como un hombre desesperado. El Joker está involucrado en la desaparición de ya sabes quién._

_–Carajo… no tenía idea de eso –Sorpresa pudo denotarse en la voz del llamado Dark Sun._

_–¿Vas a ayudarme? No como Batman, sino como alguien muy preocupado por un ser querido._

_–…–Suspiro–. Bien, te ayudaré. Aunque no se mucho, El Joker iba a reunirse en Gotham con otro villano, ambos planean algo. No sé dónde ni cuando, y lo digo en serio, es todo lo que se._

_–Bueno es algo con lo que puedo empezar. Gracias por tu ayuda, y…_

_–Oye, lo he pensado un poco, podemos trabajar juntos en esto. Quisiera ayudarte a encontrar a ese demente._

_–¿A qué viene ese cambio tan repentino? Creí que nuestros ideales nos hacen aliados_

_–¡Oye, no seas malagradecido, murciélago! Ya te he ayudado con información, ahora déjame ser parte de esto._

_–No dejaré que mates al Joker, lo llevaré ante la justicia, eso es indiscutible._

_–Por primera vez acabar con la vida de un villano no me interesa tanto. Si él está relacionado con la desaparición del chico también sabe de la desaparición de mi compañera._

_–Si, ya recuerdo, ambos desaparecieron juntos. Bien, solo por esta vez colaboraremos._

_–Perfecto, te veo al sur de Gotham, donde nadie podrá vernos. Creo que puedo llegar por la madrugada._

_–Bien, nos vemos allí._

Con esto termina la grabación y las preguntas no hicieron más que incrementar entres todos los escuchas. No obstante, una nueva teoría aparecía en las mentes de los héroes. Una reunión secreta, una reunión secreta propuesta por un sujeto de mala fama ante los miembros de la Liga, y si, una reunión justo en el mismo lugar donde Batman fue atacado y casi asesinado. El silencio entre todos los miembros de la Liga era tenso.

–Así que tenemos al culpable –Habló Superman rompiendo el silencio. Su ceño fruncido avisaba de la molestia en él.

–Clark, crees que…–La Mujer Maravilla pensó lo mismo, aunque no estaba tan convencida.

–No lo creo, Diana, estoy plenamente seguro de ello. Dark Sun, el líder de Sentinel es el responsable del ataque a Batman.

–Oye, me agrada la idea, Sentinel y la Liga hemos tenido una relación nada cordial, pero no podemos proceder si no tenemos pruebas contundentes contra ellos, nos guste o no, Sentinel también tiene el apoyo del gobierno como nosotros –Comentó Detective Marciano.

–El gobierno de Estados Unidos haciendo trato con criminales asesinos, no es la primera vez –Comentó Aquaman con una risa irónica.

–A mi forma de verlo, también estoy de acuerdo con lo que Superman dice –Llamó Robin mediante la videollamada, llevándose todas las miradas–. Solo piénsenlo, todo con cuerda. La persona que atacó a Batman posee fuerza sobre humana y un arma punzo cortante muy afilada, justo como lo es Dark Sun y su espada, también fue él quien sugirió la reunión y el lugar a Batman, y luego está esa extraña propuesta de trabajar juntos cuando jamás siquiera se habían considerado aliados, y claro el ADN no concuerda por que Dark Sun no es un villano. Todo es demasiado sospechoso. ¿No creen?

–Desde cuando escuchamos las suposiciones de un niño –Susurró Chica Halcón a Linterna Verde.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Robin. Dark Sun es el culpable del ataque e intento de homicidio de un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia. Esto no puede quedar sin respuesta.

–¿Acaso quieres que vayamos en contra de Sentinel? –Cuestionó Aquaman.

–No podemos hacer tal cosa, el gobierno intervendrá –Agregó Detective Marciano.

–Nunca dije eso, pero el gobierno debe enterarse que ellos atacaron primero y sin motivos. Nosotros no somos criminales como ellos para responder con violencia. Detective Marciano, redacta un informe detallado con todo lo que sabemos y envíalo al Departamento de Justicia. Con esto damos por concluida la reunión –Con estas órdenes Superman se encaminó a la salida del Salón. No era un misterio que estaba furioso.

–¿Y luego qué? –Preguntó Flash cruzado de brazos siguiéndole. Él compartía plenamente la idea se Superman.

–Cuando no tengan la protección del gobierno procederemos como se debe –Sentenció El Hombre de Acero saliendo del lugar junto a Flash.

–Redactaré ese informe cuanto antes, esperemos que el departamento de justicia nos dé prioridad en esta situación. Gracias por su colaboración, señor Alfred y joven Robin, los mantendremos al tanto de lo que ocurra.

–Nos vemos –Se despidieron ambos finalizando la comunicación.

El Detective Marciano apagó la Super Computadora y se retiró a su habitación. Los restantes permanecieron en silencio por un momento hasta que Aquaman fue el siguiente en levantarse de la mesa para retirarse, no sin antes dedicar sus pensamientos a sus amigos.

–Sabía que algún día esos criminales harían algo en nuestra contra –Dijo con pesar–. Espero que el gobierno no los siga protegiendo y podamos llevarlos ante la justicia. Nos vemos luego, y le recomiendo tener cuidado, quizás Batman no sea el único objetivo –Dicho esto y una despedida formal salió del lugar.

–Oye, John, casi no has hablado, ¿tú qué opinas? –Preguntó Chica Halcón.

–No tengo una respuesta diferente a Superman y los demás, sin embargo, creo que falta investigar más antes de hacer una acusación como esta. Cuando Batman salga de la cirugía y pueda hablar nos confirmará lo que ocurrió –Se levantó de la silla y también se encaminó a la salida. Antes de salirse las miró a las dos sobre el hombro–. Pero si no logra salir de esa operación buscaremos respuestas por cualquier medio necesario.

–¿Si no sale? –Repitió la Mujer Maravilla con un leve temor.

–Batman, puede ser un humano, pero no es para nada común, si alguien puede sobrevivir a esto es él –Animó Chica Halcón a su compañera–. ¿Tú qué opinas Diana, crees que Sentinel está detrás de esto?

–No, no estoy segura de eso, ellos también se hacen llamar héroes y aunque no nos agradamos mutuamente jamás han hecho algo en nuestra contra…

–No digas tonterías, ya nos hemos enfrentado un par de veces antes –Objetó la pelirroja.

–Pero han sido enfrentamientos aislados, peleas por seguir al mismo villano, y no han pasado de algunos puñetazos…

–Entonces pregúntate a ti misma, ¿De qué son capaces ellos por atrapar a un villano? Al parecer tanto Batman y Dark Sun estaban tras el Joker –La mirada de Diana cambio, la idea ya no parecía tan ilógica–. ¿De qué es capaz Dark Sun? Tu misma has luchado contra él en una ocasión, es un salvaje y un asesino, y Batman también lo enfrento ya antes.

–Quizás Superman tenga razón, pero tan solo quizás no y estamos señalando a la persona equivocada. No queremos injuriar a Sentinel, ¿o sí?

–Superman, Flash, Aquaman, Linterna Verde y el Detective Marciano no tendrán problemas en hacerlo, sospecho que sus orgullos están de por medio, así como el repudio de que esos asesinos también sean llamados héroes es parte de la ecuación. Si, yo estoy segura que no temblarán en responder el ataque de Sentinel. Al final son hombres probando quien es más fuerte –Explico sonriendo de forma irónica, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

–Tu forma de hablar me dice que la idea de enfrentar a Sentinel no te disgusta, Shiera –Diana se cruzó de brazos y fulminó con su mirada a su compañera.

–A mí no me interesa quien es más fuerte o que grupo es mejor –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ya frente a la salida, miró a Diana sobre el hombro–. Sin embargo, no soy mejor que ellos. Tengo cuentas pendientes con una integrante de Sentinel, quizás pueda cobrarlas por fin.

Solo la amazona quedó de pie allí, sola entendiendo mejor la situación y lo que sus compañeros expresaron no con sus palabras si no con sus actitudes y deducciones.

–Así que ahora lo que menos importa es lo que realmente ocurrió, sino zanjar la rivalidad entre ambos grupos –Se dijo así misma molesta por tal actitud–. La venganza es lo que les importa nada más. Bien, no seré parte de esto y cuando Bruce despierte sabremos la verdad.

**Continuara…**

_Como estáis gente, espero que bien. Como podrán ver, tomo mis provisiones y mi bandera para embarcarnos en otra aventura, otro macro-proyecto. Y es que la verdad no pude evitar comenzar a escribir esta historia. Eso pasa por leer comics todo el día, hechas a volar la imaginación como no tiene idea._

_Primero que nada, he explicar por qué elegí este mundo. Pues el universo de DC presenta una variedad de personajes abrumadora que da cabida a todo tipo de situaciones, además que prefiero DC sobre Marvel. Aunque soy fan de ambas marcas. También me hacia falta una historia ambientada en tiempos modernos, y que mejor que un mundo lleno de poderes, magia y ciencia-ficción_

_Como todo se presenta un mundo diferente al de otras historias para evitar problemas argumentales, el cual irán conociendo lentamente en cada capítulo y se explicará detalladamente como suelo hacerlo. Y es que este es completamente diferente a los demás ya que, como siempre, introduciré personajes mi autoría al mundo. Tanto buenos como malos._


	2. Capítulo 2: Jóvenes vigilantes

**Volumen 1: El caos Escondido **

**Capítulo 2: Jóvenes vigilantes**

**30 de marzo de 2020. Star City.**

Las horas han avanzado rápidamente tras lo suscitado por la madrugada en Gotham. La Liga de la Justicia estaba ocupada debido a lo acontecido, sin embargo, ellos no son los únicos héroes en el mundo.

Nos enfocamos en un grupo reducido de jóvenes que sueñan con la idea de crear su propia asociación para luchar contra los villanos. Ellos opinan que la Liga de la Justicia no es suficiente para atender todas las peticiones de ayuda que se suscitan día a día. Es pues que en aras de esta idea el grupo de jóvenes, e impulsivos, chicos enfundados valientemente en sus trajes de combate se han puesto en marcha para forjar su deseo, un grupo de héroes fuertes, valientes y jóvenes, que vele por la paz y la justicia.

Star City es nuestra locación, una de las tantas urbes americanas hogar de miles de personas, la típica escena de altos rascacielos y construcciones colosales en el centro, mientras que nos alejas las construcciones suelen ser menos ostentosas hasta llegar los límites de la ciudad. Uno de los grandes atractivos es el gran rio que cruza cerca de ella y que hace algún tiempo le diera la vida.

Para ser precisos las zonas residenciales de bajo coste es donde enfocamos nuestra atención. Ya es de tarde y el ocaso está por concluir en el horizonte mientras que la luna amenaza con alzarse una vez más. Una tercia de jóvenes vigila con interés desde la cima de un edificio de apartamentos, no muy alto. Bueno, solo dos de ellos vigilan.

–¡Diablos! –Masculla uno de ellos sentado junto a la entrada de la azotea–. Ya manché mi traje –Agrega mientras traga la enorme porción de hamburguesa de la cual degusta.

Pelirrojo, blanco, ligeramente pecoso, de complexión delgada, ataviado en un traje amarillo con motivos rojos muy ceñido a su cuerpo y poseedor de una actitud que lo hace parecer incapaz de preocuparse o cobrar seriedad de algo, parecido a su mentor diría la mayoría. Este joven, de dieciocho años, obedece al nombre real de **Wally West**, y también al nombre de héroe de **Chico Flash**.

–Oye, ¿Por qué comes tanto? –Preguntó uno de los vigilantes. Este otro joven moreno, cabello corto rubio de apariencia y porte militar, aunque no es un humano realmente, obedece al nombre de **Jackson Hyde**, aunque prefiere el alias de **Aqualad**. Alto, delgado, su complexión avisa de un riguroso entrenamiento de índole militar. No posee un traje como tal así que se basta con una camisa roja sin mangas y un pantalón oscuro, además que decide prescindir de calzado.

–Amigo, yo consumo muchas calorías con mis habilidades, necesito una buena reserva de energía –Se escusó tirando la envoltura de su alimento, la cual no era la primera–. ¿Y qué tenemos? ¿Nuestro objetivo ya ha aparecido?

–Aún no, pero debe estar por arribar –Explicó el tercero miembro del grupo.

Aún más serio que el moreno, este vigilante obedece, u obedecía, al alias de **Robin**, aunque ahora que ya hay un nuevo portador de ese nombre nuestro amigo de cabellos oscuros cortos y mirada severa, escondida detrás de un antifaz, deberá elegir un nuevo apodo si desea seguir fungiendo como héroe. Tan alto como Aqualad y poseedor de una complexión similar, quizás un poco más delgado, Destaca principalmente por su apuesto y varonil masculino enmarcado por su juventud, lo cual le sirve para atraer mujeres de diferentes edades. Su atavió consta de una chamarra negra de cuero y pantalones negros con tenis del mismo color.

–Oye, Robin…–Llamó Aqualad, recibiendo una mirada molesta de parte de él, al parecer ahora el sobre nombre le causa repudio–. Disculpa, **Dick**… debes pensar en un nuevo sobrenombre porque no puedes usar el verdadero si peleamos, ni tu apodo personal.

–Estoy en eso. Además, creo que de momento no es lo más importante –Regreso a su vigilancia con un par de tecnológicos binoculares–. ¿Ibas a preguntar algo?

–Si, te enteraste de lo de Batman, ¿verdad?

–Claro que lo sé, recuerda que tengo acceso a los sistemas de La Liga, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? –Respondió indiferente.

–Pues, pensé que tu quizás estarías un poco preocupado por él, seria entendible si quieres ir a ver cómo está o al menos saber sí…

–En este momento me es prescindible esa información, Aqualad. Te recuerdo que Batman y yo no quedamos en los mejores términos la última vez que nos vimos. Además, él es demasiado difícil de matar, seguro ya se está recuperando.

–No lo sé viejo, la última vez que hablé con Flash dijo que él no estaba nada bien, están esperando que despierte –Intervino el pelirrojo acercándose a sus compañeros–. No tienes que exigirte tanto, Aqualad y yo podemos encargarnos de esta vigilancia y de contactar con la chica.

–¡Oigan! –Alzó la voz, notándose irritado por la insistencia de ambos–. Sé que se preocupa, y lo agradezco, pero entre Batman y yo no hay ningún parentesco, ya no más –Bajó los binoculares y los miró a ellos–. Nuestra misión es más importante, nuestra idea y cada uno de nosotros tiene un motivo muy claro para estar aquí, ¿no es así? ¿Aqualad porque estás aquí?

–…–Desvió la mirada–. Por qué rechazaron mi solicitud en La Liga, mi rey la rechazó. Además, que necesitaba alejarme de Atlantis por motivos personales.

–Sin embargo…

–Sin embargo, tengo el ideal y el deseo de servir a la paz de este mundo, así que me uní con ustedes para crear un nuevo grupo de héroes que puedan cumplir ese ideal.

–¿Y tú Chico Flash? –Preguntó Dick.

–Por qué no me gusta estar bajo la sombra de nadie y quiero hacerme con mi propio renombre, además que tampoco me aceptaron en La Liga –Reveló llevándose las manos al cabello y alborotándolo un poco.

–Así es, y yo sé que La Liga no puede hacer frente a los enemigos que surgen día a día. Los respeto como héroes, pero no por eso puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que las cosas sucedan, si puedo hacer algo para proteger a la gente lo haré, pero no puedo hacer lo solo. Por eso estamos aquí, para crear ese equipo que puede ayudar a las personas y combatir a los villanos.

–¿Y por qué te llamas Chico Flash? –Se escuchó una cuarta voz en la azotea, la cual alertó a los jóvenes, menos al pelinegro del antifaz.

–¿Quién diablos anda allí? –Cuestionó el atlante tomando sus armas multiforma. Las cuales lleva asidas a su espalda.

–Parece que alguien nos está espiando –Agregó Chico Flash mirando en todas direcciones.

–Relájense, se quién es –Intervino Dick, pidiendo a Aqualad dejar sus armas–. Oye, llegas como dos horas tarde, ¿en dónde estabas?

–Lo siento, Dick, pero tuve unos cuantos problemas –Es pues que apareció de entre las cajas un pequeño y extraño gato verde.

–Pero que cosa más rara, jamás había visto un gato de este color y que hable. ¿De dónde lo sacaste Dick? –Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

–No soy solo un gato, viejo –Habló el felino.

El pequeño animal comenzó a acercarse a ellos al tiempo que su forma comenzaba a cambiar ganando tamaño y modificándose hasta adoptar una forma humana, tal metamorfosis sorprendió al atlante y al pelirrojo que se quedaron boquiabiertos.

–¿Qué les pareció? –Un jovial chico de baja estatura, delgado y de tez verde era quien se hallaba ahora frente a los tres jóvenes. Su cabello es de color verde oscuro, muy alborotado, y sus ojos oscuros, cabe destacar sus colmillos inferiores los cuales son ligeramente más largos de lo normal. Porta una chaqueta roja, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis.

–Muy extraño, y doloroso. ¿Quién diablos eres chico? –Cuestionó Wally aun sin asimilar lo que había visto.

–¿Chico? Pero si tenemos la misma edad, bueno, más o menos –Rio nervioso. Quizás este nuevo joven es un poco menor a ellos.

–Chicos, les presento a **Gar**, es un amigo que conocí mientras él robaba unos videojuegos hace un par de meses –Dijo Dick saludando al recién llegado.

–Oye, no los estaba robando, te aseguro que iba a dejar el dinero en el mostrador antes de irme –Objetó el verde un tanto ofendido.

–Si, claro. Gar, ellos son Aqualad, un atlante y Chico Flash un meta humano como tú.

–¡Genial! ¡Dame esos cinco, amigo! –Este muchacho posee una personalidad no muy diferente a Wally, y como es de esperarse congeniaron.

–Diablos, claro que sí –Respondió el pelirrojo correspondiendo al gesto.

–Sabía que se llevarían bien –Dijo Dick regresando al borde de la azotea para seguir su vigilancia.

–Oye, ¿él va a…? –Musitó Aqualad, no tan conforme por la llegada inesperada de Gar.

–¿Formar parte del equipo? Claro que sí.

–¿Y por qué? ¿al menos lo conoces? Debiste decirnos a mí y a Chico Flash –Agregó tratando de mantener baja la voz para evitar que los otros dos, quienes ya se llevaban bastante bien, lo escucharan–. Si en verdad quieres formar un equipo deberás ser más demócrata en vez de autoritario. No te conviertas en Batman y nos ocultes cosas.

–…Oye, está bien, sé que actué de forma impulsiva aceptado lo sin más –Respondió al instante Dick acercándose más al moreno–. Sé que debí consultarte, pero solo mira, se lleva bien con Wally y conozco sus habilidades, sé que vendrá bien al equipo.

–Que sea sociable y tenga habilidades interesantes no lo hace directamente un miembro, hay mucho más que debemos saber antes de acércanos a alguien –La postura firme y objetiva del joven atlante parecía inalterable, no obstante, denotaba molestia, molestia por no haber sido informado–. Te conozco bien, a ti y Wally, desde hace algunos años y cuando me hablaste de este proyecto no dude en aceptar por que vi un gran potencial, pero si vamos a empezar con esta clase de problemas creo que no llegaremos muy lejos.

–Aqualad, tranquilo, yo…

–Dick, no nos convirtamos en La Liga, con secretos y verdades a medias, debemos cimentar nuestra asociación en la confianza, confianza entre cada miembro, ¿entendido?

–…Si –Suspiró pesadamente. Pocas veces acepta sus errores, pero si alguien es capaz de hacerlo ver con claridad estos es Aqualad, no es secreto la gran confianza y respeto que hay entre ambos–. Lo siento, actué por impulso, te prometo, nos prometo a todos, que no volverá a pasar. ¿Todo bien?

–Si, todo bien –Nada como ayudar a alguien a recapacitar y hacerlo entender sin la necesidad de violencia o agresiones. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado al escuchar la disculpa de su amigo–. Para tu suerte este chico parece amigable y mantendrá a Wally ocupado durante las vigilancias prologadas.

–Todo tiene su lado bueno, Aqualad –Agregó Dick aliviando.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué debemos hacer? –Preguntó Gar acercándose a ellos.

–¿No le dijiste? –Arqueó la ceja Aqualad.

–Detalles. No es nada del otro mundo, estamos vigilando a una chica con habilidades especiales que puede ser un potencial miembro para el equipo.

–¡De lujo! ¿Es bonita?

–Es un alivio, porque ahora somos cuatro hombres y la verdad es que una chica, o dos, le sentirían bien al equipo y al ambiente laboral, además que si son lindas es mucho mejor –Agregó el pelirrojo riendo y chocando cinco con Gar.

–Y pensé que yo era impulsivo –Susurró Dick regresando a su vigilancia con sus binoculares–. Atención, ella está regresando.

Los cuatro se agazaparon detrás del antepecho para no ser descubiertos, asomándose solo para verla. Realmente poco se podía apreciar de aquella chica, pues su ropa la cubría muy bien. Una sudadera oscura con la capucha puesta, pantalones holgados grises y tenis, se puede deducir que no ligeramente alta y que, a pesar de usar ropa holgada, a de poseer una complexión delgada, aunque su rostro no se puede ver, por los lados de la capucha escapa un interesante cabello purpura ligeramente largo. Camina por la acera de enfrente de forma apresurada y con la cabeza agachada, en su pecho lleva una mochila la cual abraza, al parecer regresa de la escuela, aunque es un poco tarde. ¿Turno vespertino?

–¿Seguro que es ella? –Preguntó Aqualad al no poder ver su rostro.

–Si, la vigile mientras iba a la escuela, es la misma ropa, mochila, estatura y actitud, parece muy reprimida e introvertida.

–Solo por curiosidad ¿Por qué la vigilamos? –Preguntó Gar.

–Dick y yo la vimos destrozar todas las ventanas de una cafetería con un grito, íbamos pasando y vimos lo que ocurrió, alguien la estaba molestando y ella estalló enojada, destrozando las ventanas y aturdiendo a todos, luego salió corriendo del lugar. Tiene habilidades, así que es posible que podamos adherirla al equipo, pero para eso debemos investigarla.

–¿Entonces tiene poderes con su voz, como la sensual **Canario Negro**? –Dijo Wally sonriendo enormemente.

–¡Ho, viejo! Esa mujer es dinamita pura, daría lo que fuera por conocerla –Agregó el más bajo del grupo chocando las palmas con Chico Flash, otra vez–. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama nuestra chica?

–Su nombre es **Rachel Roth**, diecinueve años, huérfana desde temprana edad, la identidad de su padre y madre son desconocidas, pasó una infancia difícil moviéndose en diferentes casas de adopción, al parecer todos quienes la adoptaban la regresaban alegando que la chica no era normal y que los asustaba, así hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad y pudo emanciparse e iniciar una vida sola, aunque no le ha ido muy bien –Informó Dick.

–Amigo, tu si das miedo. Debes tener acceso a muchos sistemas y bases de datos –No era una suposición del todo correcta por parte del joven Gar.

–No, pero se cómo entrar en ellas –Respondió con una sonrisa arrogante–. ¿Algo más que quieran saber?

–¿Es bonita? –Insistió él pelirrojo.

–¿Mas importante? Si –Llamó Aqualad rápidamente–. ¿Por qué esa furgoneta negra parece seguirla?

Algunos metros detrás de la desprevenida chica, una furgoneta negra avanzaba lentamente y de manera sospechosa. En el interior de dicho vehículo algo se preparaba. No se trata de una simple furgoneta común, es un vehículo especial de vigilancia pues dentro hay un complejo sistema de cámaras, que es vigilado por un par de personas muy especiales.

–Está aquí, debemos proceder de la manera más discreta posible, nadie ni nada debe vernos capturar a la chica y si evitamos que siquiera nos vean es todavía mejor –Explica una voz autoritaria y varonil–. **Boss** está muy interesados en ella así que debemos llevarla sana y salva… ¡Se que no me estas escuchando, pedazo de mierda grasienta, pero te suplico acates mi ordenes al pie de la letra!

Este rudo hombre, portador de una estatura respetable que a la par de su fornido cuerpo logran intimidar, lleva su cabello rubio y corto, un corte militar típico, de piel blanca y ojos oscuros, carente de vello facial, todo un adonis por sus atractivas, aunque rudas, facciones faciales. A simple vista, y por su vestimenta, chaqueta, pantalones cargo y botas de combate, se creería que se trata de un militar, sin embargo, este hombre no es un soldado sin más, se trata de un villano reconocido y temido por su habilidad y un arma muy singular. Misma que permanece oculta en un largo escuche que él carga en su mano derecha.

Su acompañante no era diferente en cuanto a infamia, aunque sí que lo es físicamente. También es alto, de la misma estatura que el rubio, aunque su complexión es obesa, bastante obesa, su gran panza advierte de una gran fascinación por la comida, pero que no os engañe una apariencia regordeta, de mejillas infladas, nariz gorda y una cabeza redonda, calva y reluciente, el grosor y dureza de sus brazos avisa de una gran fuerza, lleva unos pantalones negros y botas, su torso es solo cubierto por una camisa de mangas del mismo color. Los, extrañamente, blancos ojos de este sujeto miran hipnotizados una foto que sostiene en sus enormes manos. La foto es de una joven de cabellos purpuras.

–Qué bonita, es muy bonita, muy bonita, debe ser dulce y crujiente porque es delgada –Se dice así mismo con una atemorizante sonrisa cubierta de saliva que incluso gotea sobre su regazo–. La quiero comer, la quiero comer toda muy lentamente y chupar sus huesitos.

Abrió su boca sacando su lengua, una muy larga y asquerosa lengua que se mueve como serpiente cubriendo de babas la fotografía para luego terminar por tragarla.

–Me la quiero comer, en serio me la quiero comer, tengo hambre de una jovencita bonita. ¿Me dejarás darle una mordida o quizás dos? –Suplicó a su compañero, quien solo le mira con repulsión.

–Me das asco, en serio. **Gula**. ¿Cómo diablos es que esperan que alguien pueda trabajar contigo? –Miró las cámaras–. Aún no ha anochecido del todo. Sugiero esperar a la noche para atacar y capturar a la chica, mientras menos personas se percaten de nuestra presencia mejor –Miró su reloj y programó un temporizador– Esperaremos 15 minutos para iniciar la operación. Voy a relajarme un momento, por favor, no hagas ninguna idiotez, ¿vale?

No tuvo respuesta clara, el sujeto solo reía y babeaba mirando las pantallas, con una extraña fijación en la chica que recién entraba en un bloque de apartamentos. Solo pasaron unos minutos y el rubio estaba sentando en uno de los asientos con los ojos cerrados y unos audífonos en sus oídos, en síntesis, desconectado del mundo real y esto no lo pasaría por alto el regordete compañero.

–Lo siento, amigo, pero tengo mucha hambre y ya no puedo esperar más –Abrió la puerta lateral de la furgoneta con delicadeza sin alertar al rubio.

Sin que nadie más lo notara el calvo sujeto se escabulló fuera del vehículo y se metió por un callejón detrás de los edificios. Poco tardaría el otro sujeto en notar algo extraño pues con la puerta abierta una brisa se coló dentro de la furgoneta.

–¿Qué diablo? –Cuestionó abriendo los ojos. La ausencia de Gula fue lo primero que notó–. ¡Maldita sea! Debí esperarlo. Soy un idiota.

Alertado, y temiendo que la misión estuviera en riesgo, tomó el enorme estuche y de una patada abrió las puertas traseras del vehículo. Salió como un rayo buscando con la mirada a su maldecido compañero, sin saber que desde uno de los edificios cercanos cuatro jóvenes le miraban fijamente.

–Por algún motivo no me parece que ese sea el repartidor de DHL. Dick…–Dijo Wally.

–Estoy en eso. Con el reconocimiento facial de estos binoculares identificaremos a nuestro amigo –Los prismáticos de alta tecnología captaron el rostro del rubio y lo compararon en la base de datos de criminales a la que el joven Dick consiguió, de forma no convencional, acceso–. Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos a un invitado muy interesante. **Aron Sell**, mejor conocido como **Big Hammer **–Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa. Guardó lo prismáticos y se encaminó a las escaleras.

–Si, ya lo conozco. La presencia de un villano como él no es una casualidad, están tras nuestra chica –Agregó Aqualad con seriedad–. Debemos intervenir de inmediato. Vamos a…

–Oigan, esperen, ¿cómo que intervenir? ¿Es una broma verdad? –Cuestionó el pelirrojo discrepando con sus amigos–. Ese sujeto es un villano de **Clase B+**, no es un simple asaltante o un ladrón de bancos, vaya, ni siquiera se trata de un soldado de elite, es un villano reconocido y catalogado como peligroso.

–Si, eso es bastante obvio, amigo, ¿y qué? –Preguntó Dick despreocupado.

–¿Y qué? ¿Alguno de ustedes ya ha peleado en un mano a mano contra alguien como él?

–No, pero para todo hay una primera vez –Agregó Gar con una sonrisa que advertía un desconocimiento total de la estricta clasificación de los villanos–. Además, somos cuatro contra uno, ¿qué oportunidad puede tener? Solo por curiosidad, ¿por qué lo llaman Big Hammer?

Un sonido metálico y eléctrico sonó al instante llamando la atención del chico verde a la calle. El estuche no contenía un arma singular sino una autentica pieza de guerra y de alta tecnología. Un enorme mazo de acero y otros componentes con diferentes cualidades, la forma en la que despide electricidad y las luces que su centro emite no pueden ser buenas.

–…. Diablos… le queda bastante bien el apodo.

–Vamos, antes que se acerque a Rachel –Ordenó Dick.

**Continuara…**


	3. Capítulo 3: Jóvenes en acción

**Volumen 1: El caos Escondido **

**Capítulo 3: Jóvenes en acción**

**30 de marzo de 2020. Star City.**

De regreso en la calle, Big Hammer se encaminaba a los apartamentos a los que la joven en cuestión había entrado, dedujo sin dificultad que su detestable compañero se había adelantado y estaba causando alboroto. Avanzó con paso firme hasta que dos batarangs se clavaron en el suelo frente a él deteniendo su caminar.

–No puede ser, el jodido murciélago, lo que faltaba –Gruñó empuñando su arma con ambas manos y preparándose para la pelea.

–¡Me temo que no es así, amigo! –Exclamó Dick saltando sobre los botes de basura y arrojando más batarangs desde su chaqueta.

–¿Quién mierda eres tú, mocoso? –Levantó el martillo y este creó un escudo de energía que detuvo los proyectiles.

–Eso no importa, ¿o sí?

Aqualad atacó por el costado usando sus armas multiforma en forma de espadas dobles. El martillo detuvo las rápidas estocadas que le acosaron. Dick se acercaría por detrás usando dos bastones de metal, no podría defenderse de ambos atacantes así que usó otra de las cualidades de su arma. Golpeo el suelo con el otro extremo causando una pequeña onda de choque que empujó a los dos vigilantes logrando derribar al moreno. Big Hammer arremetió contra Dick saltando hacia él buscando destruirlo con el mazo. El pelinegro apenas consiguió retroceder, el impacto creó otra onda de choque que lo derribó.

Dos hombres más se unirían al combate, bajaron de la furgoneta armados con rifles de asalto. Vestidos completamente de negro, e incluso con máscaras de metal pintadas del mismo color. Apuntaron al ex compañero de Batman. Una ráfaga amarilla embistió a uno, y este a su vez impactó al otro, estrellándolos contra el vehículo y dejándolos fuera de combate al instante.

–¡Ustedes y nada, son lo mismo! –Exclamó el rubio al ver a sus subordinados noqueados–. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una reunión de niños exploradores? –Alegó Big Hammer al reconocer al joven ataviado de amarillo– Así que tenemos a Chico Flash, y tú debes de ser entonces el mocoso lame culos del murciélago de mierda, Robin –Fijó al pelinegro a sus pies y levantó el martillo en alto.

–Ya no soy Robin, pendejo –Soltó de su mano una granada de humo. Esta liberó en segundos una densa nube gris que los cubrió a ambos.

Big Hammer intentó finalizar el combate lazando el ataque de su arma, esta solo impactó el asfalto y abrió un poco la nube de humo. Una sombra se acercó por detrás de él, lo previó arrojó un golpe giratorio con el arma, para su pesar su enemigo era diferente. Un enorme perro verde se lanzó sobre él, una vez esquivado el peligroso martillo, saltó y buscó llegar hasta la cara del rubio y morderlo. El hombre pudo reaccionar a tiempo tomando con fuerza al animal por el cuello, bastó uno de sus brazos para levantarlo, soltarlo y patearlo en el aire arrojándolo a un par de metros de distancia.

–¿Un perro verde? Las cosas no podrían ser más raras…

Una ráfaga amarilla fue lo único que pudo ver y sintió un fuerte impacto que lo arrojó al suelo, fuera de la nube de humo. Se incorporó tan rápido como pudo, sin soltar su enorme arma.

–Debió ser ese mocoso forrado de amarillo –Se dijo así mismo buscándolo con la mirada.

–¡Por aquí! –La ráfaga pasó otra vez, ahora propinando un puñetazo en la cara del villano.

–Hijo de perra –Refunfuñó, incapaz de verlo llegar, un hilo de sangre emanó de su labio.

No obstante, una idea surgió en su mente y es que con las cualidades de su arma no era necesario verlo para atacar. Bastó con esperar un momento y luego golpear el suelo con el extremo contrario del mazo. Liberó la onda de choque que arrojó a Chico Flash contra el suelo cuando se disponía a volver a atacar. Lo fijó y se lanzó sobre él intentando aplastarlo con el arma.

Aqualad intervino protegiendo a su compañero. Con ambas armas en forma de espadas bloqueó el mazo. Aun así, la fuerza del embate fue suficiente para arrodillar al atlante. Big Hammer levanto el arma y arremetió pateando a Aqualad por un costado quitándolo del medio. Chico Flash se recuperó y se alejó velozmente.

Dick apareció por detrás pateando la espalda del enemigo, a pesar de la fuerza el sujeto a penas se movió. Esto dio tiempo a Aqualad de recuperarse y alejarse.

Los cuatro rodearon a Big Hammer, Gar aun en su forma de perro. Las cosas se tornaban difíciles para los jóvenes, no parecían estar al nivel del criminal que ante ellos se erige indemne y para nada preocupado, solo maquinando una estrategia para acabar con ellos.

Mientras tanto, minutos antes. La joven chica, sin saber para nada que dos grupos de personas la seguían, ingresó al edificio. No era para nada algo agradable siquiera, se trata de un bloque de apartamentos de muy bajo coste y la calidad del edificio, así como su escasa limpieza y cuidado lo recalcan. Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, en el cual ingresó a su departamento.

Pequeño, claramente diseñado para personas solteras, carente de lujos y con pocos muebles, solo lo necesario para vivir. Con pesadez encendió las luces y dejó su mochila en la entrada. Ingresó al baño donde por fin se despojó de esa estorbosa sudadera quedando en un top negro perfectamente ceñido a su delgado y sensual cuerpo, cabe mencionar que, a pesar de su edad, diecinueve años, la joven está bien dotada en cuanto a sus atributos. Dicha prenda de la que se despojó nos impedía apreciar su faz tan agraciada. Aunque su expresión no refleja alegría, sino cansancio y tristeza, es imposible no quedarse hipnotizado por tal hermosura, aunque su piel es pálida las finas facciones que componen su rostro la hacen una belleza sin igual, con sus grandes ojos en color púrpura, con su cabello, con un brillo que remarca inocencia, más abajo sus preciosos labios, un poco gruesos, imposibles no anhelar un beso de ellos. Cabe mencionar que su cabello no es tan largo.

Entró al baño para mojarse la cara, no había que ser adivino para entender que no tuvo un buen día, su pesadez y cansancio eran la mejor prueba.

–Otro lugar donde me rechazan –Musitó para sí misma, levantó la mirada para verse en el espejo–. No tengo trabajo, y a donde voy me rechazan por mi edad. Si no consigo trabajo cuanto antes no podré pagar mi escuela. Es tan injusto. Si esas estúpidas no me hubieran molestado podría haber conservado mi trabajo en la cafetería, malditas, las odio.

En eso tocaron a su puerta.

–Oye, chica rara, ya se cumplen tres meses y me debes la renta. Te dije que esperaría para recibir el pago, pero ya se acabó el tiempo, ¡hora de pagar! –Exigía de mala forma un hombre golpeando la puerta. Un hombre de edad madura y algo barrigón, aunque no parecía del todo mala persona solo alguien malhumorado.

–Lo que faltaba –Suspiró ella tomando una pequeña toalla para cercarse el rostro–. Bien Rachel, otra vez debes elegir, un techo sobre tu cabeza o comer bien por una semana. Creo que es bastante obvia la decisión. ¡Ya salgo, tengo su dinero!

En el pasillo. Aquel casero esperaba, con poca paciencia, que Rachel abriera la puerta y le diera su pago. Sin que lo notara, otro sujeto se acercó al mismo departamento, un hombre gordo, calvo y con una atemorizante sonrisa llena de babas.

–Aquí es donde vive la chica bonita, aquí es donde voy a cenar, que delicia ya no puedo esperar –murmuraba riendo y chupándose los dedos de sus enormes manos.

–Oye, ¿quién carajos eres tú? –Interrogó el casero al verlo llegar–. Te advierto que no se permiten visitas extrañas en este lugar.

–Tengo hambre, mucha hambre y quiero comerme a la chica bonita –Respondió él frente al viejo casero. Nuestro obeso y hambriento amigo es más alto y corpulento.

-¿Que? ¿tratas de intimidarme, panzón? He sacado a punta de golpes a imbéciles más grandes que tú…

Con fuerza sobre humana **Gula** tomó al casero por el cuello. La fuerza que con su enorme mano imprime es tal que el sujeto fue incapaz siquiera de hablar, trató de defenderse golpeando el brazo de su agresor y arañándolo, esto solo provocó que él apretara con más fuerza. En poco la cara del viejo hombre se tornó roja y morada, y sus ojos amenazaban con salir de sus cuencas por la presión.

La puerta se abrió, lo primero que la incauta chica de cabellos purpura vio fue la escena de su casero presa de un enorme sujeto, y en un segundo escucharía el horrible sonido de huesos rompiéndose, huesos del cuello del hombre. Tal escena la hizo palidecer y paralizarse de miedo.

–La chica bonita, que bien, ella misma viene a mi –Dijo Gula sonriendo. Tiró el cuerpo del casero como si fuera una basura y la miró a ella.

Rachel reaccionó cerrando la puerta tan rápido como pudo, de poco sirvió, Gula la embistió destrozándola y arrojando a la chica al suelo. Gritó con fuerza por la acometida. Desde la calle, donde el combate entre los demás se suscitaba, se hizo audible el grito de la chica.

–¡La chica! –Exclamó Dick mirando al edificio.

–¡Ese pedazo de mierda en forma redonda! –Agregó Big Hammer deduciendo que su ausente compañero era el causante.

–¡Chico Flash, Gar! ¡Vayan a ayudarla cuanto antes! –Ordenó Dick, ambos obedecieron–. Aqualad, tenemos que acabar con esto, vamos con todo –Soltó un par más de bombas de humo a los pies de Big Hammer atrapándolo en la nube al instante.

Aqualad atacó con fiereza saltando a la nube y pateando por la espalda al del martillo, este reaccionó agitando su arma, pero el atlante la esquivo agachándose, desde esa posición saltó alto colocando un fuerte rodillazo en la mandíbula de su rival. Big Hammer retrocedió, tan pronto como pudo golpeó el suelo con su arma intentando a derribar su rival, Aqualad lo previó y saltó hacia atrás, la onda lo alcanzó, pero no lo derribó, solo lo alejó.

Ahora las hostilidades corren por parte de Dick. El chico atacó por detrás con sus armas dobles, estas cargadas de electricidad. Golpeó una de las rodillas de Hammer, luego el costado derecho y finaliza con una patada contundente en la espalda del enemigo logrando arrancarle varios gritos y alejarlo. Empuñó el martillo apuntando a Dick, o donde pensaba que estaba debido al humo, y disparó una esfera de energía la cual por suerte falló.

Aqualad regresó al combate arrojando sus armas multiforma a los hombros de Hammer, ahora en forma de cuerdas que se aferraron a los hombros con firmeza, acto seguido, arrojaron una corriente eléctrica sobre el enemigo. El daño fue suficiente para arrodillarlo. El atlante se confió, creyendo a su enemigo vencido, se acercó a él por detrás y se llevó un golpe en el abdomen propinado con la parte inferior del mango del martillo. Se llevó las manos al abdomen acongojado, esto lo aprovechó Big Hammer para levantarse y golpearlo en el cuerpo con la cabeza del arma, lo que creó un impacto tan fuerte que Aqualad fue a dar contra el muro de un edifico cercano.

A pesar de esto, Hammer también cometió un error dejando de ver a Dick. Cuatro batarangs se clavaron en su espalda produciendo heridas profundas.

–¿Listo para jugar? –Sonrió Dick sacando un pequeño controlador de su manga.

–¿Qué mierda es esto mocoso? –Gruñó tratando de sacárselas, conteniendo el dolor entre dientes.

–Un pequeño sistema que inventé, te lo mostraré –Activó el controlador.

Los cuatro batarangs se cargaron de electricidad y paralizaron al individuo, obligándolo a caer de rodillas y soltar su arma. Dick aprovechó esto y fue a ver como se encontraba su compañero quien aún no se levantaba después del potente golpe con el martillo.

–Aqualad, ¿estás bien?

–N-no mucho, amigo –Respondió tosiendo sangre y mostrando dificultad para respirar–. Creo que tengo un par de costillas rotas, al menos el sujeto está fuera de combate.

–No por mucho, cuando se acabe la carga de los batarangs estará de vuelta, tenemos que tomar a la chica y salir de aquí ya.

Regresamos al interior del edificio. Garfield y Flash ingresaron corriendo a toda velocidad buscando llegar al apartamento de la chica. Rachel no estaba en una buena situación, frente a ella se erigía ese enorme, asqueroso y aterrador sujeto.

–¡Aléjate de mí! –Exclamó arrojándole una maseta, no le hizo el menor daño a pesar de golpearlo en la cabeza.

–Qué bonita eres, tu carne debe ser muy dulce y jugosa, ya quiero masticarte ¡Ven! –Se arrojó sobre ella tratando de atraparla.

Rachel se arrojó a un lado escapando de la tacleada de su agresor. No obstante, terminó también en el suelo. Gula reaccionó atrapándola por una de las piernas.

–¡Suéltame, suéltame! –Gritaba desesperada pateando la cabeza y la mano del enorme hombre.

Fijo sobre una encimera de la pequeña cocina un cuchillo, quizás su mejor opción, se estiró como pudo para alcanzarlo, su agresor la jaló bruscamente alejándola del arma. Ahora él se colocaba encima de la chica aprisionándola. Lo siguiente que hizo Gula aterró a la chica pues avisaba de otras intenciones más perversas y viles. La volteó dejándola boca arriba y con facilidad le arrancó la ropa, despojándola de su top dejándola en brasier.

–¡No, no eso no! –Con un miedo que se apoderó de su ser activó su habilidad.

Sus ojos se volvieron negros, miró el cuchillo y este se movió por si solo proyectándose hacia la cabeza de Gula. El villano logró verlo y salvó su vida, no sin llevarse una herida en el costado de la cabeza, una cortada profunda que no tardó en arrojar sangre por todos lados. El hombre se levantó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

–¡Me lastimaste, me duele, me duele! –Gritaba cual niño furioso haciendo una rabieta–. Solo te quería quitar la envoltura para comerte, ahora te comeré con todo y ropa chica mala.

–¿Q-qué diablos eres tú? –Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Trató de alejarse, pero no se lo permitiría.

El sujeto abrió su boca, cual boa constrictora, y arrojó su lengua como si de un lazo se tratara, rodeó el cuello de Rachel y la levantó. La respiración se volvió difícil, y un hedor a podrido atacó su sentido del olfato.

Un can de pelaje verde se unió al combate acudiendo en defensa de la chica. Saltó y mordió con sus fauces la lengua que ahorcaba a Rachel. Tal fue la fuerza que le amputó la lengua. Gula retrocedió quejándose y gritando mientras su sangre salpicaba toda la habitación y muebles.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Garfield, en forma de perro, a Rachel.

–Ahora un perro que habla, ¿q-que carajos está pasando aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

–Tranquila, vinimos a ayudarte –Aseguró el can volviendo la mirada a Gula.

Desde el pasillo apareció a toda velocidad la ráfaga amarilla, Chico Flash, corriendo para embestir a Gula. No obstante, esta vez no le funcionaria, ni su embestida potencia pudo vencer el peso y fuerza del enorme hombre, y básicamente rebotó en él terminando en el suelo.

–Ho mierda, ya me acordé de ti, sabes… creo que podemos evitar la violencia amigo…

Gula no estaba tan jovial como normalmente, ahora se mostraba enojado. Tomó a Wally por el cuello y lo levantó con facilidad.

–de voy a comed y duego de voy a vomitad –Advirtió, hablando ante la ausencia de la mitad de su lengua.

–E-esa i-idea no me agrada, Gar –Llamó con pidió ayuda.

El perro arremetió contra el villano saltando y buscando morderle el cuello. Gula arrojó un manotazo potente que estrelló a Garfield contra la pared, haciéndolo volver a su forma humana, luego soltó a Wally y lo pateó en el pecho arrojándolo fuera del departamento. Volvió su mirada sobre la chica.

–Edes mía –Amenazó.

–¡Rachel, vete de aquí, yo lo distraigo! –Gritó Garfield saltando sobre su enemigo, a pesar de estar en su forma humana y notablemente adolorido. Gula no tuvo problema en tomarlo por el cuello y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Sorprendida por el coraje de ese chico que la ayudaba, y que la conociera, no supo que hacer y solo se quedó mirando la escena. Gula colocó su pie sobre la cabeza de Gar haciendo presión, arrancándole gritos de dolor.

–¡Te voy a deventar la cabeza y duego de comeré! –Gritó el villano, dejando caer su sangre y baba sobre Gar

–¡No lo harás, monstruo! –Gritó la chica haciendo de tripas corazón. Su Mirada se volvió negra una vez más, un viento violento entró rompiendo los cristales cercanos–. No dejaré que lo lastimes.

–Esto de acabó –Gula se arrojó sobre ella pasando de Gar.

–¡Aléjate de mí! –Sus manos formaron dos esferas de energía oscura las cuales arrojó sobre su enemigo.

Las esferas convergieron en el pecho de Gula desatando una terrible explosión que proyectó a Gula hasta la pared contraria, destrozándola por completo y terminado por arrojarlo a la calle, todo ese lado del departamento se vino abajo tras la explosión.

–Por dios, que poder –Wally no daba crédito a lo que veía. Al ingresar al departamento de nuevo este estaba destruido.

–¿Ella hizo eso? –Agregó Garfield, quien tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar ser parte del caos.

Ambos miraron a la chica quien volvía a la normalidad, su cuerpo tambaleo y amenazó con caer. Por suerte el chico verde se acercó a ella atrapándola antes que cayera al suelo.

–Oye, oye, ¿estás bien? –Cuestionó preocupado.

–N-no, m-me siento muy cansada… –Cerró los ojos quedando inconsciente.

Nuestro joven amigo Gar no pudo evitar preocuparse al verla desmayarse, además que la belleza de la chica lo atrapó al instante que estuvo tan cerca, las mejillas de él delataron su sentir.

–Debió ser un gran esfuerzo para ella si se desmayó, por suerte nos salvó de ese monstruo –Chico Flash se acercó a ellos sacando a Gar de sus pensamientos.

–Está a salvo y con nosotros, será mejor sacarla de aquí y llevarla a un lugar seguro –Sugirió Gar tratando de cargarla. Para dolor de su orgullo no podía, la chica era más alta que él y muy pesada para sus delgados brazos.

–Así es, vámonos –Fue Wally quien logró tomarla en sus brazos, aunque tampoco lo tuvo fácil.

De regreso en la calle, Dick ayudo a Aqualad a levantarse y a caminar pues no podía hacerlo bien debido a sus lesiones. Se encaminaban al edificio cuando un estruendo se hizo presente y algo era proyectado a través del muro del cuarto piso. Parte de la construcción se derruyo, por suerte eran departamentos vacíos. Gula terminó estrellado en la calle violentamente.

–¿Qué carajos pasó? –Cuestionó Aqualad.

–Quizás Chico Flash se pasó de velocidad –Sugirió Dick.

Las sirenas de las patrullas policiales se hicieron presentes en la distancia. Hammer, a pesar de la parálisis que los batarangs ejercían sobre él logró alcanzar su martillo y activar otra de sus cualidades, un PEM que desactivo las armas clavas en su espalda. Se levantó y frustrado se las arrancó sin piedad. Una vez más estaba en pie y con ganas de seguir el combate, además que sus otros dos colaboradores recién se recuperaban de su inconciencia.

–Esto no es bueno, este sujeto se liberó…

–¡Tenemos a la chica, larguémonos! –Llegó gritando Wally seguido de Gar otra vez en forma de perro.

–¡Perfecto! Chico Flash, llévatela al vehículo cuanto antes, Gar escapa y nos vemos a dos cuadras de aquí en un callejón –Ordenó Dick.

–¿Tu y yo como nos escapamos? –Cuestionó el moreno.

–Con lo último que me queda –Sacó de su chaqueta su última bomba de humo y la tiró a sus pies cubriéndolo todo otra vez con el humo.

–¡No se escaparán de aquí malnacidos mocosos hijos de puta! –Gritó el villano del martillo corriendo hacia ellos, a pesar de las heridas sangrantes en su espalda. Saltó e impactó el suelo dentro del humo con toda la potencia de su arma.

El suelo tembló, el asfalto se partió y el humo se disipó al instante, pero ya no había rastro de los dos jóvenes.

–¡Maldita sea! –Gritó a los cuatro vientos al sentir el peso del fracaso. Las sirenas se escuchaban ya muy cerca, no había tiempo para la persecución.

–¿Q-que pasó? –Murmuró Gula despertando, y ya con su lengua regenerada–. M-me duele todo mi cuerpo, la chica bonita es peligrosa.

–¡Pedazo de mierda en forma de humano! ¡Esto es tu puta culpa! –Gritó Hammer detrás de Gula, golpeándolo en la espalda con el partillo. No fue tan rudo, pero si lo empujó con una onda expansiva dejándolo cerca de la furgoneta.

–¡Ha! Hammer eso duele, no me pegues, por favor –Se quejó como niño arrastrándose al vehículo.

–¡Súbete a la puta furgoneta antes que te aplaste esa maldita cabeza! –Le ordenó fúrico–. Y ustedes dos, inútiles, súbanse y conduzcan esta mierda lejos de aquí –Ordenó a los otros dos soldados–. El jefe no estará feliz por esto.

Pateo a Gula para que se subiera más rápido y luego se subió él. Cerraron todo y se esfumaron a toda velocidad. Como siempre la policía llegó tarde.

Minutos más tarde los cuatro jóvenes se reunieron en un callejón, en el cual una furgoneta les esperaba, esta propiedad de Dick. Flash había dejado en la parte trasera a Rachel, con mucho cuidado, claro. Luego Dick la cubrió con su chaqueta para cubrirla del frio y de las miradas. Mientras se tomaban un respiro comentaron todo lo que pasó.

–Diablos, eso fue intenso, amigos. Peleamos contra dos villanos y ganamos, no pensé que fuéramos tan buenos –Decía Wally mientras se cambiaba de ropa detrás de unos botes de basura–. Big Hammer de clase B+ y Gula de clase B.

–No debes fanfarronear, la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado, así como la superioridad numérica –Objetó Aqualad quien se cubría el torso con vendajes–. En una batalla sin cuartel esos dos nos habrían vencido. Además, que fue suerte que la chica dejara Gula fuera de combate con esa explosión. Debe tener un poder impresionante.

–Nos falta coordinación y entrenamiento, pero tenemos mucho potencial como equipo, en mi opinión creo que lo hicimos bastante bien –Agregó Dick despojándose de su antifaz y revelando sus ojos oscuros.

–A pesar de todo, concurro en tu opinión, pudo ser peor –Dijo Aqualad riendo, y tosiendo después.

–¿Qué sigue ahora? –Preguntó Gar.

–Lo que sigue es llevarla a un lugar seguro, esperar que despierte y hablar con ella, al parecer es objetivo de una organización de villanos, lo cual no me agrada.

–¿Organización? –Cuestionó el chico verde.

–Gula y Big Hammer no trabajan juntos por gusto, eso es obvio, alguien los envió a los dos a por ella –Explicó Dick.

–Yo conozco un lugar así, allí nadie podrá encontrarnos o buscarnos –Wally saliendo de detrás de las cajas vestido de forma casual–. Nuestra sensual base secreta.

–¡¿Tiene una base secreta?! –Exclamó Gar emocionado.

–No te emociones tanto, no es tan secreta o impresionante –Aclaró Dick.

–Bien, pues vamos allí cuanto antes, en verdad necesito descansar y recuperarme de esto –Aseveró el atlante subiendo al asiento del copiloto.

Wally subió a la parte trasera donde Rachel descansaba. Gar le seguiría, aunque ocultaba el dolor de los golpes dados por Gula, Dick le detuvo por un momento.

–Oye, amigo. Se que tú no has tenido nada de entrenamiento como héroe, pero debo decir que lo hiciste muy bien, ya eres parte de este equipo.

–¿En serio? Vaya, viejo. Gracias, les prometo que daré lo mejor de mí en cada misión –No pudo ocultar su emoción cual niño pequeño.

–Y una cosa más, deberás pensar en un buen nombre para que te llamemos, durante una misión no podemos usar nuestros verdaderos nombres ni siquiera apodos personales, yo debo hacer lo mismo.

–Entendido, capitán, pronto tendré uno genial.

Los dos se subieron al vehículo. Dick arrancó y se alejaron de la zona.

–Ahora que somos un equipo, ¿no necesitamos un nombre para todos? –Preguntó Gar.

–¡Oh, oh! Yo pensé en uno mientras me cambiaba –Habló Wally–. **Jóvenes Titanes**, ¿A que suena muy genial?

–Un poco exagerado, ¿no crees? –rio Dick.

–Muy exagerado –Agregó Aqualad con su típica seriedad.

–A mí me parece genial, va muy acorde con nosotros –Finalizó Gar chocando cinco con el pelirrojo.

–¿Jóvenes Titanes? –Susurró Dick así mismo–. Quien sabe, puede que funcione.

**Continuara…**


	4. Capítulo 4: Sentinel

**Volumen 1: El caos Escondido **

**Capítulo 4: Sentinel**

**10 días atrás. 20 de marzo de 2020. Siberia.**

Debemos viajar en el tiempo a un evento suscitado diez días antes del ataque a Batman. La fría estepa rusa es nuestra ubicación actual. Tal es el frio de la zona que se debe estar muy al norte de la nación para que todo esté bajo la nieve y a temperaturas bajo cero. Incluso los árboles son cubiertos por el manto blanco y los caminos no son más que veredas a través de la nieve, veredas que desaparecen en cuestión de días debido a las nevadas recurrentes.

Son cerca de las diez de la noche, ni el camionero más veterano y experimentado se atrevería a cruzar los caminos a estas horas y en esta temporada, pero si cierto grupo de personas no tienen reparo en hacerlo. Héroes los llaman algunos, otros los llaman asesinos, se trata de miembros de la temida, odiada y respetada organización Sentinel, quienes viajan en un vehículo muy singular.

Un enorme aerodeslizador terrestre de gran tamaño debido a las comodidades que posee, no ocupa gasolina, sino energía solar o eólica, cualquiera de estas fuentes puede alimentarlo. Además, es como un camper pues se usa para misiones de varios días, dos pequeñas habitaciones con camas, un baño y una mini cocina comedor, todos con elegantes acabados en madera, televisión satelital, GPS de nueva generación, computadora de operaciones, acceso a internet, radio de alcance global, calefacción, aire acondicionado, filtros de aire de máximo rendimiento, filtros de agua, y sistemas de auto reparación. Puede que pese un par de toneladas aun así sus poderosas turbinas ejercen tal fuerza que esta bestia alcanza los 150 Km/h y es capaz de abrirse paso a través de cualquier terreno debido a sus sistemas de flotación y blindaje frontal que podría derribar arboles como si fueran de cristal. Y como era de esperarse de Sentinel, el exterior es completamente negro.

Todo lo anterior fue leído del manual mismo del vehículo por el joven que conducía la nave, aunque estaba más interesado en seguir leyendo sobre ella que conducirla, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía las manos en el volante, lo cual sería innecesario pues tiene una IA de conducción automática.

Y vaya que era joven este chico, de complexión delgada, aunque de músculos marcados, tez clara, para su pesar destaca por su baja estatura, su cabello es café y lo lleva con un perfecto corte militar, sus ojos marrones se paseen emocionados por las hojas del manual, asombrándose con cada característica, aunque no entiende ni la mitad.

A pesar de estar en medio del frio siberiano los sistemas de calefacción le permiten deambular solo con un suéter de algodón blanco, pantalones de mezclilla y botas.

–¡Simplemente impresionante! si **GW Tec** vendiera estas cosas se harían millonarios, aun mas millonarios de lo que son. Solo mira la perfección de esta ingeniería, completamente ecológico, silencioso, imparable y con tantos sistemas que no entiendo... Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿no finjas que no me oyes?

A su lado en el asiento del copiloto, estaba una mujer. Joven, aunque no tanto como él. Los curiosos ojos del chico se pasearon por el cuerpo de ella detallándola y sonriendo de lado.

Y es que como no mirarla, su delgado cuerpo perfectamente definido por ejercicio y entrenamiento a parte iguales, sus curvas son suficientes para atraer las miradas, su larga cabellera ondulada cae con gracia sobre su espalda, destaca tanto ese color rojo, lo usa atado en un muño, bastante elegante. Sus encantadores ojos son de un hipnótico color violenta, no cualquier hombre es capaz de resistirse a mirar esos orbes y no quedarse prendado de ellos por un largo rato. No solo sus ojos son hermosos, toda su faz es una obra de arte, iniciando con una piel tersa y blanca que es adornada con pecas sobre las mejillas, entre las cuales se puede apreciar un lunar abajo del ojo derecho. Como la calefacción lo permite solo viste una blusa holgada sin mangas en color blanco, shorts de mezclilla y botas de piel.

Nuestro joven amigo no podía dejar de mirarla ocasionalmente cada que podía, la dama parecía estar más interesada en su teléfono, además tenia los audífonos puestos. No obstante, las miradas del chico no fueron tan discretas como pensaba.

–Tu discreción a la hora de mirar a las mujeres es impresionante –Expresó ella, aparentando estar distraída.

–Es tu culpa por no ponerme atención, además no estaba tratando de ser discreto –Aseguro sonriendo soberbio–. Te sienta muy bien esa blusa.

–¿Si recuerdas que soy mayor que tú? Como por seis años –Agregó quitándose los audífonos.

–No te preocupes, me gustan más grandes –Arqueo una ceja de manera coqueta.

–Todas son más grandes que tú, niño –Se burlo riendo un poco, pues es recurrente hacer mofas sobre la estatura del chico.

–Jaja, me parto de la risa, **Helena** –Ya no era tan divertida la situación para él.

–Tranquilo, **Ony**. No te enojes, solo es una bromita –Se disculpo terminando de reír y guardando su teléfono en la guantera–. ¿Cuánto falta?

–No tengo idea, veamos –Dejó de lado el manual y se colocó de forma correcta en el asiento–. Computadora, mapa y tiempo estimado de llegada hacia el objetivo.

–_Objetivo de la misión, tiempo de llegada, 20 minutos. –_Respondió una voz robótica.

–Tengo tiempo de cambiarme, deberías hacer lo mismo –sugirió Ony levantándose del asiento.

–Solo hay un baño –Alegó ella mirándolo de reojo.

–Podemos compartirlo –Respondió de manera picara.

–¿No crees que eres muy pervertido para ser tan joven? –Cuestiono ella arqueando la ceja.

–Solo decía. Ya vuelvo –No pudo evitar reír, se fue e ingresó al baño para prepararse.

Joven, presumido, probablemente con las hormonas a tope, pero agradable y sobre todo divertido, pensó la pelirroja mirándolo alejarse y terminando por esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación. Aun había un pequeño detalle que la mantenía expectante e intranquila. Detalle que tenia que ver precisamente con él y cierto par de héroes de Sentinel.

–Bien Helena, nada de errores –Habló consigo misma en voz baja–. El chico está nervioso, aunque no quiera admitirlo, y es obvio, esta es su primera misión como miembro oficial de Sentinel, quiere demostrar de lo que es capaz. Sin embargo, me asignaron como su compañera por un motivo, el **Dr. Nova** y **Dark Sun** confían en mi para que lo guie y lo forme como uno de nosotros, todo lo que yo diga, haga o le permita hacer marcarán su actitud a partir de ahora, ¿entendiste?, nada de errores.

La puerta del baño de escuchó y ella miró. Ony salía enfundando en su traje de combate. Tal traje consta de un rompevientos ceñido a su delgado cuerpo con una capucha que cubre su cabeza, combina colores negros, rojos y grises, tiene muchos diseños de colmillos por las mangas, curiosamente muestra unos cuantos orificios situados en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, codos, hombros, espalda y rodillas. Más abajo tenemos un pantalón oscuro, también ceñido, que cubre hasta sus pies a manera de calzando, por seguridad, las suelas son de acero con remaches en forma de estrellas, en la cintura porta un cinturón con diseños dorados. Uno pensaría que era simple ropa, pero no, se trata de una indumentaria de alta tecnología diseñada para él pues por dentro del tejido tiene un sistema de hidratación que proporciona a su cuerpo una sustancia energética y relajante. La cual está situada en pequeños cilindros en su cinturón.

–Vaya, es un bonito diseño –Comentó Helena levantándose del asiento, detallando cada parte del traje del joven.

–¿Lo crees? El Señor Nova me dijo que pensara en mi propio diseño y que él lo haría real, pensé que exageraba un poco, pero en dos días lo tenía listo para mí –Agregó sonriendo y emocionado–. Él es un gran hombre, muy amable e inteligente.

–El Dr. Nova es el alma y cerebro de Sentinel, y si, es un gran hombre –Agregó esbozando una sonrisa al pensar en dicho hombre. Una sonrisa que demostraba un gran aprecio y respeto–. Me toca cambiarme.

–¿El alma y cerebro? Entonces, ¿qué es el señor Dark Sun para Sentinel? –Preguntó el chico.

–Él es la fuerza bruta, el más poderoso de Sentinel, el rostro público y nuestro líder –Explicó entrando en el baño–. También es alguien increíble y admirable, no es tan inteligente como el Dr. Nova, pero lo compensa con su amabilidad y compañerismo, como no tienes idea.

El chico conocía a Dark Sun muy poco, a penas lo había visto un par de veces y cruzado palabras con él, para Ony, el líder de Sentinel era alguien imponente y atemorizante. Esto es porque su ingreso a la organización corrió enteramente por parte del Dr. Nova. No pensó más en ello, volvió al asiento del conductor y se dispuso a esperar. Solo bastaron unos minutos hasta que oyó la puerta del baño abrirse.

–Creí que las mujeres tardaban más en arreglarse… –Bromeó mirando a su compañera, menuda sorpresa se llevó el joven al verla enfundada en su traje de combate.

Podría decirse que era el estilo clásico de muchos héroes. Completamente ceñido al cuerpo, pantalón y mangas largas de una tela especialmente diseñada para sus habilidades en color negro, lo cual solo hace verla elegante, peligrosa y sensual, sus manos son cubiertas por guantes negros, calza unas largas botas que llegan un poco debajo de la rodilla, estas del mismo color. Un cinturón de un tono rojizo lleva en la cintura. Finalmente, su faz es cubierta por un antifaz que oculta sus preciosos ojos y lleva el cabello suelto.

–Cuidado niño, se te van a salir los ojos –Se burló ella. Ony volteó la mirada al instante.

–L-lo siento –Se discípulo, aunque trató de ocultar su sonrojo–. Hmmm…. Ya casi llegamos al objetivo.

–Dejaremos el vehículo unos metros lejos del lugar, será mejor caminar hasta allí y ver el entorno antes de atacar –Explicó ella mirando la computadora principal.

Esperó unos momentos a que encontrarán una zona perfecta para dejar la nave, le ordenó a Ony detenerse en medio de unos cuantos árboles.

–Listo, estamos a cien metros del objetivo, activando camuflaje óptico –La nave se detuvo y Ony activo el sistema de ocultación que la vuelve invisible mientras esté inmovil.

–Lazando drones de reconocimiento –Desde la computadora Helena activó cuatro pequeños robots que se desprendieron de la parte superior de la nave y se elevaron en el cielo nocturno, con su tamaño y color eran casi invisibles.

–¿Crees que él siga allí y que no sospecha nada? –Ony se acercó a ella para ver las cámaras de los drones.

–Nuestro objetivo es el **Dr. Pain**, su verdadero nombre, **Sergei Troyka**. Un científico demente y perverso que ha trabajado para las peores organizaciones que te puedas imaginar: Experimentación ilegal en animales, experimentación en humanos con terribles y mortales resultados, robo de información de diferentes gobiernos, tortura de militares, agentes de interpol y civiles inocentes, terrorismo, bio terrorismo, además de decenas y decenas de homicidios. Esos son los crímenes que nuestro objetivo a cometido a lo largo de su vida.

–Ok…. Pero no respondiste a mi pregunta –Arqueó la ceja extrañado ante tanta información. Y se sorprendió ante tales crímenes.

–Lo sé. Pero lo que te digo es más importante –Lo miró con severidad–. **Carnabyte** –El chico se sorprendió a un más por el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañera y que lo llamara por su nombre clave–. Se que el Dr. Nova ya te preparó para esto en la base, aun así, yo lo repetiré.

–¿Helena, que pasa?…

–¡Cuando estamos en combate frente a esos villanos no soy Helena, Soy **Gaia**! –Intervino hablando con firmeza–. No trato de asustarte, Carnabyte, quiero que cobres seriedad a partir de este momento y hasta que finalice la misión, ¿entendido?

–S-sí, Gaia –Respondió de forma correcta, como si fuera un soldado ante un superior.

–Bien. Tienes que entender que lo que vamos a hacer no es un juego ni siquiera es una simulación, es real, vamos a pelear contra otras personas y tenemos que matarlos, entiendes, matarlos. El objetivo está resguardado por miembros de **Black Mask Inc**, una organización de mercenarios sin moral o misericordia, la mayoría son delincuentes, criminales de guerra o desertores, no son gente buena y no son gente que merezca piedad.

–Si, lo entiendo he leído sobre ellos y sobre sus crímenes –Agregó él.

–Así es. Nuestro objetivo principal es el Dr. Pain, pero no podemos permitirnos ni un poco de piedad ante los demás, solo la tendremos si ellos se rinden o huyen, solo en esos casos. Si pelean debemos responder con todo, sin piedad, sin titubear porque nunca sabes cuando te atacarán por la espalda o te tenderán una trampa, nosotros no matamos gente inocente, solo criminales. Ahora, quiero que repitas nuestro lema, el juramento que todos los miembros de Sentinel deben hacer.

Helena, mejor conocida como la heroína elemental Gaia, es una gran amiga y compañera, amable, divertida en el ámbito común, pero cuando están en misiones y combate, será estrictamente seria y disciplinada como pocos.

–S-si lo recuerdo: _"No siento nada al matar, yo no mato por placer, por diversión, por auto engrandecimiento o reconocimiento. Yo mato porque no tengo otra opción, lo hago para proteger al inocente y al débil. Si me han de llamar asesino que sea asesino de villanos"_

–Eso somos todos los miembros de Sentinel y eso hacemos, asesinamos villanos. Si entiendes eso y lo respetas, eres uno de nosotros –En eso sonó una pequeña alerta en la computadora–. Los drones terminaron el reconocimiento, veamos que hace nuestro objetivo.

Los espías robóticos se situaron de forma estratégica sobre la ubicación del objetivo mostrando imágenes muy nítidas. En medio de la nada se había establecido un pequeño campamento que constaba de unas cuantas tiendas de campaña blancas alineadas alrededor de une muy grande en el centro, había vehículos militares tintados de negro y ausentes de cualquier emblema o bandera que los identifique. El lugar estaba fuertemente vigilado por hombres armados y con sus rostros cubiertos por mascaras negras.

–Son demasiados mercenarios para no tener algo importante que hacer –Inquirió Gaia–. ¿Qué estarán haciendo en un lugar tan remoto?

–Quizás buscan algo o alguien –Sugirió el joven.

–Reconocimiento del objetivo –Ordenó ella a la computadora.

Los drones comenzaron a moverse y buscar entre todas las personas al Dr. Pain, basándose en estatura, complexión, postura y hasta el más mínimo detalle que pudieran recabar con sus sofisticados sistemas de cámaras. Paso solo un minuto cuando uno de los drones ubicó al objetivo saliendo de la tienda principal en compañía de otros doctores ataviados con batas y abrigos.

No era para nada la imagen típica de un doctor. Muy alto, pasando los dos metros, poseedor de una enorme humanidad rígida que es cubierta por una gabardina negra, guantes de cuero y botas militares. Solo su rostro se puede apreciar debido a que nada lo cubre. El envejecimiento nos avisa que es un hombre maduro, su piel pálida, facciones delgadas y toscas, cabello muy corto y carente de vello facial, rubio, denotan una vida militar y dedicación excesiva a la investigación científica. Su semblante permanece siempre severo, en compañía de un ojo biónico que emite una luz roja en todo momento, causa intimidación en la mayoría que lo conocen.

–Aquí está nuestro objetivo, tal y como lo recuerdo –Sonrió Gaia–. Activen micrófonos.

Con esta orden los drones iniciaron la escucha de la conversación de aquel alto hombre con sus subordinados.

–_Quiero que lleven el paquete de inmediato a América, no quiero que se detengan hasta entregárselo a **Boss**, él sabrá que hacer –_Ordenaba el pálido doctor a sus seguidores, su voz denotaba mucha autoridad.

–_¿Usted a donde irá, doctor? –_Preguntó uno de ellos, quien en sus manos llevaba un cilindro metálico de tamaño considerable pero que no nos deja ver lo que hay en su interior.

–_Tengo asuntos que arreglar en África, ya luego me reuniré con ustedes en el centro de investigación donde podremos estudiar más **El Paquete**, ¿entendieron?_

–_Si, doctor. Ya solicitamos el transporte, los helicópteros deben estar por llegar, cuando nos vayamos los mercenarios levantarán el campamento y se llevaran la esfera con ellos, aunque el helicóptero de transporte pesado tardará más en llegar._

_–Entendido –_Miró su reloj–. _Tengo unos minutos libres, ¿aún queda vodka y comida?_

–Suficiente, apaguen los micrófonos y regresen –Ordenó Gaia–. No me gusta para nada que ese demente este investigando algo aquí, ¿qué será ese Paquete? ¿Y desde cuando trabaja con Boss?

–¿Quién es Boss? –Preguntó el chico.

–Un villano muy peligroso y perverso, uno de los **Emperadores del Crimen**.

–hmmm…y ¿Quiénes son los Emperadores del Crimen?

–Los cuatro villanos más perversos e influyentes del mundo, no se los categoriza por su poder propio si no por el de las organizaciones que han creado y comandan, y Boss es uno de ellos. Aunque él es muy poderoso por si solo.

–Diablos, eso no suena bien.

–No debemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Carnabyte, debemos eliminar al Dr. Pain cuanto antes y tratar de recuperar ese Paquete. Vamos.

–Estoy más que listo –Se acercó la mesa del comedor donde una esfera de metal esperaba–. Es hora de despertar **ROC** –Colocó su mano sobre la esfera y esta se iluminó, comenzó a levitar y se acercó a él.

–Sistemas iniciados, Robot de Operación de Combate habilitado, asignado a: Carnabyte –Dijo el robot, con una voz artificial.

–¿Otro invento de Nova? –Cuestionó Gaia curiosa.

–Dijo que quería probarlo en combate así que me lo dio, es una especie de asistente o algo así, realmente no sé qué haga.

–La comunicación, es muy importante para el éxito de una misión –La esfera se acercó y abrió una pequeña bandeja donde había auriculares.

–Qué lindo, como un mayordomo para las misiones –Dijo ella tomando el auricular–. Vamos, Carnabyte.

El chico asintió y la siguió. Ambos salieron del vehículo, el cual era invisible, se encaminaron hacia el campamento enemigo agazapados y ocultándose entre los árboles.

Dos mercenarios incautos que hacían sus necesidades un poco alejados del campamento, fueron las primeras víctimas. El muchacho se acercó en silencio por detrás, desde sus codos brotaron sombras que formaron colmillos afilados muy largos, casi como cuchillas.

–¿Quién anda allí? –Alegó uno de los soldados al escuchar algo tras de sí.

Se giró rápidamente y al instante el chico le cortaba el cuello con el colmillo de su codo haciendo un rápido movimiento. El segundo mercenario reaccionó igual, pero Carnabyte lo empujó con una patada alejándolo, el mercenario tomó su arma, en ese momento una ventisca violenta lo embistió con fuerza estrellándolo contra un árbol, la fuerza lo dejó inconsciente, y quizás le partió varios huesos.

–Buen ataque, el sigilo siempre es mejor –Comentó Gaia acercándose a su compañero. Desde sus manos había emergido aquel poderoso viento.

–Sí, eso creo –Musitó Carnabyte viendo al primero tirado en el suelo, desangrándose rápidamente e incapaz de hablar, solo respirando por la garganta y ahogándose con su sangre.

–Oye, sigamos, no te detengas por nada en una misión –Ordenó Gaia señalándole el campamento.

Ignoraron al hombre y avanzaron, trataban de mantener el sigilo así que avanzaron agazapados y lento por detrás de una de las tiendas.

–Carnabyte, al suelo –Le susurró rápidamente.

El chico asintió y se tiró, ella se recostó a su lado y tan rápido como pudo usó el viento para que la nieve los cubriera por completo. Un grupo de dos mercenarios pasaron justo en ese momento y no pudieron ver a los dos héroes escondidos bajo la nieve. Se alejaron y seria Gaia la que atacara ahora. Sus manos se recubrieron de roca en un segundo, corrió hacia ellos y saltó conectado un puñetazo certero en la parte posterior de la cabeza del primero noqueándolo al instante. El segundo reaccionó tratando de golpearla con el arma, pero ella es agachó esquivándolo sin problemas, desde allí golpeó la rodilla del mercenario con su puño de roca, quebrándola, y antes que este gritara finalizó con un puñetazo ascendente que le destrozó la mandíbula y lo dejó fuera de combate. Todo en menos de 5 segundos. Desactivó sus puños de roca tras someterlos.

–Eso fue impresionante, Gaia…

–¡Cuidado! –Exclamó ella al ver lo que venía.

Un proyectil de luz se precipitó hacia ellos, la heroína reaccionó levantando un muro de roca que bloqueó el ataque, aunque luego se derruyó. Para pesar de los héroes los mercenarios ya los habían detectado y tenían como defenderse. Un **cañón araña**, un vehículo de combate unipersonal similar a un pequeño tanque de guerra, pero movido por cuatro patas metálicas, de allí su nombre, y con un poderoso cañón de energía.

–Carajo, ¿sabían que vendríamos? –Cuestionó el chico levantándose tras el ataque.

–No, pero deben estar haciendo algo importante para tener esta seguridad. Carnabyte, tenemos que ir con todo, sin misericordia –Ordenó ella junto a su compañero.

Los mercenarios tomaron posiciones junto al cañón araña y abrieron fuego contra los héroes. Otro muro de roca se levantó bloqueando las balas y cubriéndolos a ambos.

–Los atacaré por el costado, Gaia tu distráelos –Sugirió él corriendo a toda velocidad, por un lado.

–Cuidado con ese caño, Carnabyte, si te da te hará pedazos, en desventaja, tarda mucho antes de poder volver a disparar –Informó ella a su compañero.

**Continuará.**


	5. Capítulo 5: El hallazgo de Sentinel

**Volumen 1: El caos Escondido **

**Capítulo 5: El hallazgo de Sentinel**

**10 días atrás. 20 de marzo de 2020. Siberia.**

El combate entre el nuevo miembro de Sentinel en compañía de la heroína elemental Gaia contra las fuerzas de Black Mask Inc, quienes protegen al temido y despiadado Dr. Pain, apenas ha comenzado.

Gaia juntó sus manos haciendo que el muro de roca se fragmentara, antes que se derruyera sopló un viento huracanado con un ademan que arrojó todos los fragmentos de roca contra los enemigos a manera de proyectiles, algunos pequeños como guijarros, otros como ladrillos y algunos del tamaño de un televisor. La mayoría de los mercenarios se salvaron tirándose al suelo, cubriéndose tras el cañón o alejándose, otros si se llevaron algunos golpes y finalmente un par terminaron inconsciente y con severos daños en el cráneo.

Sin barrera que la defendiera el cañón araña pensó que era su oportunidad así que disparó otra vez. La hábil mujer se elevó alto en el aire gracias a una ventisca creada bajo sus pies, evitando el disparo de energía.

Carnabyte se escabulló detrás de las tiendas hasta situarse detrás de los mercenarios, desde donde iniciaría su ofensiva. Absorbió los nutrientes segregados por su traje, un líquido amarillo que se vio por un momento a través de los tejidos. Se abrió el rompevientos exponiendo su abdomen y pecho. Una mancha negra se hizo presente en su piel entonces la bestia emergió.

Una sombra se formó desde él hasta crear algo parecido a un perro, o un lobo, hecho de sombras con unas garras afilas en las patas y una dentadura de colmillos afilados como espadas. La criatura permanecía unida a su dueño. Los mercenarios aún no se percataban de esta aparición.

El pequeño robot también tomó partido en el combate. Se acercó hasta flotar sobre los mercenarios, y desde allí emitió una potente luz parpadeante que los deslumbró, la criatura que emanaba de Carnabyte se acercó junto a él hasta que saltó sobre uno de ellos derribándolo y mordiéndole el cuello con brutalidad arrecadando un trozo de carne y tiñendo el suelo con sangre, el grito de dolor alertó a los demás hombres quienes se asustaron al ver algo así. Sin pensar acribillaron a la criatura con sus balas sin saber que era inmune al daño físico, cuando dejaron de disparar para cambiar los cargadores el perro volvió al cuerpo del chico quien se lanzó al ataque ahora con colmillos en los codos y hombros, un auténtico ataque berserker.

Salto sobre el primero golpeándolo en el pecho con una andanada de puñetazos certeros, gira y le corta la garganta con el colmillo de su codo derecho. Dos mercenarios atacaron por detrás con cuchillos. Desde la espalda del chico brotaron dos largos brazos hechos de sombras atrapando a los atacantes por el cuello y jalándolos bruscamente hasta clavarlos en los colmillos de los codos, perforaciones profundas en sus pechos se llevaron y la muerte poco tardaría venir a por ellos yaciendo ahora en el suelo.

–¡Carnabyte, cuidado! –Exclamó Gaia desde el aire esquivando los disparos que la acosaban. Usando su habilidad elemental de viento la mujer era capaz de volar por cortos periodos de tiempo.

El cañón se volvió sobre él y disparó su carga sobre el chico, no tenía la agilidad para esquivarlo así que la criatura de sombras emergió en ese momento desde su vientre deteniendo ella el disparo. Estalló arrojando al chico contra las tiendas las cuales sucumbieron sobre él.

–¡Mierda! –Maldijo la heroína al ver a su compañero volar.

Soltó el aire bajó sus pies y regresó al suelo frente a un escuadrón de mercenarios que se colocaron frente a ella para acribillara. Una pequeña cúpula de roca la cubrió protegiéndola del plomo, cuando las balas se les agotaron la cúpula se deshizo y ella los atacó con una llamarada potente que les dio muerte calcinándolos en cuestión de segundos, cuando el fuego desapareció cuatro cuerpos incinerados cayeron sobre al suelo. Aprovechó que el tanque aún estaba cargando tras el disparo contra Carnabyte para eliminarlo. Saltó, ayudada del aire, hasta caer sobre el vehículo de combate, un punto ciego del mismo.

El pilotó pensó que agitándose de un lado a otro lograría quitarla, ella pensó en otra cosa, aunque igual tuvo que aferrarse para no caer. Comenzó a quemar la parte superior del cañón haciendo que el metal se calentara, tardaría mucho en derretirlo, pero poco en cocer vivo al piloto dentro del vehículo. El cañón araña se convirtió en una enorme lata de acero solido ardiendo a 500 o 600 grados, se escucharon los gritos de desesperación dentro, hasta que no se oyó nada y el vehículo quedó inmóvil.

Dos mercenarios corrieron hasta las tiendas derribadas buscando al joven héroe quien debía estar entre ellas. La esfera robótica descendió rápidamente desde el aire golpeando en la cabeza a uno de ellos, tal fue el golpe que se escuchó el romper del cráneo y este cayó, un golpe mortal con daño cerebral severo. La criatura de sombras y forma canida emergió rápidamente arañando al otro mercenario en el vientre, lacerando la carne de forma sanguinaria y tirándolo al suelo para desgarrarlo con sus fauces hasta matarlo. Los pocos que aun podían moverse vieron que estaban en una terrible desventaja y sin pensarlo se echaron a correr en desbandada usando los pocos vehículos para alejarse a toda velocidad. El joven héroe salió rasgando las telas viendo todo más pacífico y a su compañera sobre el vehículo al rojo vivo.

Un helicóptero se hizo presente descendiendo junto a la carpa principal. Se escuchó un disparo y algo atrapó el cuello de Gaia, se trataba de un brazo robótico con un cable que llevaba hasta su dueño, el imponente Dr. Pain, quien parecía tener partes robóticas en su cuerpo. Salió de la tienda principal junto a los otros científicos. El cable se cargó de electricidad terminando por electrocutar a la heroína, arrancándole fuerte gritos de dolor. El brazo robótico la soltó y el cable retráctil lo regresó hasta asirlo de nuevo al cuerpo del Dr. Pain. Gaia cayó paralizada por un instante estrellándose en el suelo, el chico se acercó para ayudarla.

–Llévense El Paquete de inmediato y no se detengan ante nada, debe llegar intacto hasta Boss –Ordenó el hombre pálido a sus secuaces quienes aterrados no dudaron en correr hasta el helicóptero con ese misterioso cilindro metálico.

–¡Gaia, Gaia! –Decía Carnabyte moviendo el cuerpo de su compañera.

–D-diablos –Musitó ella tosiendo con la terrible sensación de la electricidad aquejándola unos momentos más. Se llevó una mano al cuello para tocarlo, ardía terriblemente y mostraba una marca roja sobres su blanca piel–. Estoy bien.

–No por mucho tiempo –Intervino el doctor acercándose a ellos caminando tranquilamente–. Un par de metahumanos atacan sin piedad a mis subordinados propiciando muertes espantosas y brutales, no es difícil deducir de donde viene el golpe, Sentinel otra vez –Se detiene a un par de metros de ellos y los mira con seriedad–. Ya he matado a un par de ustedes antes, no me molestará volver a hacerlo –Miró su reloj–. Aún tengo tiempo.

–¿A qué se refiere con eso? –Preguntó el joven a la pelirroja que recién se levantaba–. ¿Ha matado héroes de Sentinel?

–Me temo que sí, Carnabyte. Este pedazo de mierda sin alma es un villano de clase **A, **alguien muy peligroso y con las manos manchadas con sangre de compañeros –La quemadura en su cuello debía molestar mucho, pero ella, haciendo muestra de un temple de acero se levantó y encaró al enorme hombre.

–Mierda, clase A. Eso es demasiado para…

–Ningún villano es demasiado para Sentinel, esta vez no saldrá con vida, lo eliminaremos –Levantó ambas manos y arremetió con una voraz llamarada.

Haciendo muestra de fuerza y agilidad sobre humana el Dr. Pain saltó hacia un lado usando una de sus piernas, se arrodilló y de su gabardina sacó dos pistolas con las que abrió fuego sobre ella. Ambos héroes se alejaron esquivando las balas.

–Carnabyte, ¿cuántas cargas de quedan? –Preguntó ella golpeando el suelo con el pie para levantar rocas que luego proyectó con ventiscas hacia el doctor.

–Aún me queda una carga, suficiente para destazar a este Frankenstein… ¿a qué le queda bien el nombre? –Corrió a toda velocidad contra el enemigo sacando sus colmillos por codos y hombros.

El doctor esquivó los proyectiles de Gaia moviéndose con agilidad, impropia de un humano con ese físico. Cuando reaccionó tuvo al joven frente a él. El chico atacó con puñetazos y patadas ante las cuales el sujeto solo se cubría conteniendo sin problemas la fuerza de los ataques, y no es que fueran golpes débiles. Carnabyte giró sobre sí mismo usando sus colmillos de los codos como cuchillas. Un sonido metálico lo paró en seco, uno de sus colmillos se había clavado en el antebrazo del doctor, en vez de sangre o dolor, electricidad, chispas y una sonrisa mostró el villano.

–¿Eres completamente de metal? –Cuestionó el joven sorprendido, pugnó por zafarse rápidamente pero no pudo pues estaba atorado.

–Déjame adivinar, eres un novato. Por tu estatura, complexión y rasgos deduzco que ni siquiera llegas a los 20 años de edad, que pena acabar contigo, una vida muy corta para un metahumano tan interesante. ¿Podré estudiar tu cadáver? –Agitó su brazo partiendo el colmillo del chico lo cual le causó un terrible dolor. Luego le propinó un poderoso puñetazo en el abdomen, al instante el puño del doctor se disparó arrojando a Carnabyte varios metros por el aire terminando por estrellarse contra el suelo.

Esto distrajo al villano lo suficiente. Gaia se plantó detrás de él, el sujeto reaccionó girando para golpearla. Ella se agachó llevando sus manos al suelo. Un pilar de roca emergió violentamente bajo los pies del doctor elevándolo. El pilar se deshizo ahora dejándolo caer, Gaia recubrió sus manos de roca y se elevó desde el suelo con una poderosa ventisca bajo los pies. Como un proyectil humano impactó el abdomen del villano con sus puños, el metal crujió en ese momento por primeva vez lo hizo gritar de dolor.

Ambos regresaron al suelo, ella cayó con gracia, él se estrelló como un costal contra la tierra.

–¿Qué te pareció eso? –Dijo la heroína elemental pensando a su rival vencido.

–Eso puedo traducirlo como dolor, tal fuerza partiría a un humano normal en dos, pero no es algo de lo que deba preocuparme –Era impensable que alguien pudiera levantarse después de tal golpe. Pues él pudo, aunque un líquido negro comenzó a escurrir entre su ropa desde la zona del impacto, así como chispas.

–Así que era cierto, eres totalmente mecánico, creí que solo algunas partes de ti lo eran –Maldijo Gaia, pues si él es un robot, o androide, mejor dicho, las cosas se complican–. Qué más da, igual puedo destruir hasta el último de tus circuitos…

–Ya lo veremos –Dudó el doctor. Su ojo biónico se volvió rojo y disparó un proyectil laser.

La pelirroja fue tomada por sorpresa y apenas pudo salvar la vida llevándose un corte en el brazo derecho, un corte ardiente. El hombre metálico siguió atacando con su ojo laser, una y otra y otra vez sin dar cuartel, otro de los disparos estuvo cerca de darle, para su suerte el robot esférico se interpuso llevándose él el disparo, sufrió daños en su coraza exterior, pero nada que no se pueda repararse fácilmente, además que le dio tiempo a Gaia para levantar un muro de roca, el láser siguió acosándola y mellando la roca, pero no la atravesaba.

–Esconderte no servirá de nada –Su ojo robótico posee otras cualidades, una de estas es visión de rayos X lo que le permite ver bien a su objetivo detrás de la roca–. Te voy a rostizar viva para tener una nueva referencia del dolor que puedo causar, serás el sujeto número 71 en probar mi laser directo al corazón.

Aunque fue un corte pequeño se cauterizó al instante debido al calor del láser, solo Gaia sabe lo doloroso que es. No quería gritar, pero es que apenas controlaba el sufrimiento apretando lo dientes y los ojos. Quería tomarse un respiro tras la cobertura de su muro de roca, no tuvo dicho descanso. El puño volador del doctor fue disparado, este logró atravesar el muro de roca y atraparla por el cuello una vez más. La jaló hasta pegar su cabeza contra el muro apresándola allí, la pelirroja pensó en deshacer el muro, pero eso la pondría como blanco del láser enemigo.

–Decide, ¿te parto el cuello o te atravieso el corazón con mi laser? En verdad deseo poner aprueba la toma de decisiones cuando no hay posibilidad de salvar la vida. ¡Decide!

La respiración se volvió difícil y las ideas no llegaban, de estar sola la situación seria mortal, para su fortuna no lo estaba. El doctor reaccionó rápidamente al ver algo acercarse por su flanco, era el robot esférico que lo golpeó en la cabeza, aunque fue el pequeño robot el que terminó en el suelo tras rebotar.

–¿Se supone que eso es un robot de combate? –Se burló mirándolo en el suelo sin inmutarse por el golpe.

El ataque de ROC sirvió para distraerlo y no ver llegar al canido de gran tamaño hecho de sombras de Carnabyte. Primero mordió el cable de su brazo cortándolo y salvando a Gaia. El hombre le disparó con el láser, fue testigo de la invulnerabilidad de ese ser ante el daño físico.

–Lo siento, eso no sirve con mi mascota. Es hora de desarmarte Frankenstein –Amenazó Carnabyte sonriendo presumido, pues desde su vientre ese ser de sombrar emergía.

–Una presencia no física emana de ti, tengo mucha curiosidad, debo estudiarte muchacho –Dijo el doctor con una extraña sonrisa.

–No, gracias, ya me hice mi chequeo médico mensual.

La criatura se abalanzó sobre Pain, ni siquiera ella con su fuerza pudo derribarlo, con sus garras arañaba violentamente el pecho y hombros del doctor quien ahora solo tenía un brazo para defenderse. De ser un humano lo estaría despellejando vivo, pero al ser de metal solo se llevaba arañazos en su coraza. La criatura buscó morderlo en la cara, pero el villano interpuso su otro brazo el cual fue víctima de los colmillos afilados que se clavan hasta perforarlo y dañarlo.

–El helicóptero se acerca, tendré que hacer un sacrificio –Susurró el villano. Su pecho emitió un brillo rojo y desató un estallido sónico que desintegró a la criatura, lo arrojó a él al suelo y también derribo a Carnabyte.

–Carajo, ¿cómo pudo destruir a mi sombra? –Era, quizás, la primera vez que alguien lograba desaparecer al can de sombras, lo peor es que no podría crearlo otra vez pues ya no tenía suplemento nutricional en su traje.

–Lo seres intangibles suelen ser vulnerables a otros tipos de energías, los pulsos sónicos emiten ondas que pueden dañar a estos tipos de materia no física –Explicó el androide, quien debió sacrificar su otro brazo para zafarse de la sombra. Ahora estaba sin brazos y con ese líquido negro escapando con más afluencia desde su vientre–. Liquido de enfriamiento al 30%, esto no es bueno. Helicóptero de transporte, necesito una extracción de emergencia desde el aire –Su oído tiene integrado un radio así que tenia contacto directo con sus subordinados.

–_Ya casi estamos doctor –_Respondió una voz mediante la radio.

Una roca se precipitó hacia él golpeándolo en la cabeza, lo cual rasgó su piel, no hubo sangre, sino más liquido negro, pero si dolor.

–Así que tu cabeza si es humana, doctor, que ser más raro eres. Tu cerebro debe estar dentro de alguna clase de capsula –Alegó Gaia sonriendo, pero respirando acelerado, el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente.

–Es obvio, soy un androide, no un robot. Aún conservo la parte humana más esencial de todas.

–Qué pena, si fueras robot tendría un poco de compasión –Arrojó bolas de fuego una tras otra, todas a la cabeza del hombre, quien hacia todo lo posible para esquivarlas saltando de un lado a otro.

Gaia cesó el ataque para que Carnabyte tomara la ofensiva agrediendo con los colmillos de sus codos, el que fue roto se regeneró, hombre metálico que hacía gala de una tremenda agilidad, moviéndose de un lado a otro con las piernas, rodando por el suelo y saltando para esquivar los cortes de Carnabyte.

–Hijo de perra, se mueve tan rápido como un conejo. ¡Deja ya se moverte Franky! –Gruñó Carnabyte saltando hacia él, llevándose una patada en el pecho y terminando en el suelo.

–¡No dejes que la rabia te descontrole, Carnabyte! –Avisó Gaia. Juntó sus manos arrojando una ventisca torrencial sobre el doctor.

Las pocas tiendas de campaña que quedaron salieron volando, menos la principal. El doctor se arrodilló al suelo aferrándose con las piernas para no salir volando también. Cuando el viento ceso disparó su laser ocular hacia ella, Gaia se salvó por muy poco al tirarse al suelo.

Las estridentes hélices de un helicóptero se hicieron presentes y este apareció en el aire moviéndose rápido, no parecía tener intenciones de descender.

–Liquido de enfriamiento al 15%, esta es una situación crítica, hace años que no me ponían en esta encrucijada –Se dijo así mismo viendo al helicóptero. Volvió la mirada a Gaia y Carnabyte quienes se levantaban para seguir la lucha–. Lo siento, héroes de Sentinel, pero por mucho que me deteste abandonar una investigación, me temo que debo retirarme de forma abrupta, espero poder continuar pronto nuestra interacción. Y tendré mi vista puesta sobre ti, Carnabyte, eres un espécimen muy interesante para mi colección.

–Maldito enfermo…. No parece que ese helicóptero vaya a… –Dijo Carnabyte al ver la nave alejarse.

Desde el helicóptero un artillero apostado en un cañón disparó un arpón de acero que atravesó al doctor por la espalda hasta emerger por el pectoral derecho liberó pinchos que se aferraron a él y simplemente se lo llevó volando y colgando del helicóptero como un pez sacado del agua por una caña. Ambos se héroes se quedaron atónitos y sin palabras al verlo, realmente fue tan rápido que no pudieron reaccionar.

–…G-Gaia tú…

–…Jamás había visto algo como eso, nunca –Respondió solo viendo al sujeto alejarse y perderse en el cielo nocturno.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, aprovechando la quietud para tomar un respiro y ver lo que habían hecho, así como entender cómo se les escapó el objetivo. La misión era eliminar al Dr. Pain y este había escapado lo cual supone un fracaso, ¿no?

–Demonios, mi primera misión para Sentinel y fallé, que vergüenza –Se culpó el joven suspirando pesadamente.

–Si, es un fracaso –Agregó la pelirroja suspirando también. Luego sus ojos se dirigieron a la única tienda que quedó en pie, o en el lugar, la tienda principal–. Pero incluso en una derrota hay algo que se puede aprovechar.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Que al menos podremos saber qué hacía aquí el Dr. Pain, sígueme.

Buscando algo que pudieran rescatar de la misión ambos se encaminaron a la tienda principal, entraron rápidamente por las puertas de plástico para toparse de lleno con una sorpresa, algo que los desconcertó a mas no poder.

En el centro del lugar, y rodeada de decenas de aparatos para su estudio, había una gran esfera metálica, y debía ser un metal singular pues brillaba por si sola emitiendo una luz tenue azul y era de color plateada, además que era perfectamente esférica sin una sola imperfección, con cinco metros de diámetro, sin dudas era muy grande y pesada, unas cuantas toneladas por lo menos. Sobre ella se podían ver decenas y decenas de runas, letras, símbolos, números y todo tipo de dibujos grabados que se extendían por toda su cobertura. Además de una abertura que nos muestra que es hueca.

–¡Vaya! Una cosa más que agregar a mi diario de cosas raras… ¿Qué es esto? –Dijo el chico mirando extrañado el objeto. Caminando a su alrededor para verlo a detalle.

–No tengo la menor idea, solo sé que es una enorme esfera de metal, o algo así –Se acercó un poco, ni loca pensó en tocarla, pero con acercarse pudo sentir que emitía calor nada peligroso, pero si notorio, lo cual significa una cosa–. Hay energía en ella, de algún tipo y genera calor.

–Quizás sea un arma, o el proyectil de un arma, como un rifle de balines gigante –Comentó él tratando de hacer una broma.

–No es el momento de tonterías, Carnabyte. El Dr. Nova debe saber de esto cuanto antes, tal vez él pueda saber que es esto. Volvamos al vehículo para solicitar un transporte pesado –Se dispuso a salir de la tienda cuando una inscripción llamó su atención, era la única que podía entender–. Un momento, eso está escrito en griego, es griego antiguo, puedo leerlo.

–¿Hablas griego? –Se asombró el chico levando ambas cejas.

–Es lo que pasa cuando naces en Grecia.

–…. Si, es cierto… ¿Y qué dice?

–"Con este cantico te ordeno que me des tu cuerpo, mente y alma para hacer mi voluntad, yo, El Primero, te lo ordeno mortal de mis estirpes, obedece a tu padre sin objeción"

–…No suena muy rítmico, ni siquiera rima –Agregó el chico, incapaz de entender la magnitud de las palabras que Gaia había enunciado.

–Es obvio, lo tuve que traducir. Si lo lees en griego suena mejor –Incauta, sin sospechar o temer nada, repitió el cantico ahora en su lengua original. Hablado en griego se volvía incomprensible para aquel que no conoce la lengua, pero demostraba mayor armonía. Una vez pronunciada la última palabra–. Lo vez, así tiene sentido y ritmo…

Se quedó en silencio al instante, la mirada de la chica se perdió y sus ojos se tornaron blancos de la nada, no controló más su cuerpo y se desvaneció cayendo al suelo

–¡Gaia! –No hubo respuesta, la mujer solo quedó inerte con los ojos en blanco–. ¡¿Gaia, que pasa?! –Se asustó, corrió a su lado para ayudarla o tratar de entender que pasaba.

La conciencia de nuestra hermosa heroína de cabellos rojos se hallaba dentro de sí misma forzada a ingresar en su propia mente por el cantico recitado, aunque no lo supo al principio. Estaba sola dentro de un yermo dominado por una neblina cálida de color gris y césped en el suelo, y nada más ni el más mínimo sonido o brisa del viento u objeto.

–¿Qué diablos? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Carnabyte estas allí? ¿Me oyes? –Miró todos en todos lados buscando a su compañero o algo, pero no había nadie ni nada.

–Tu mente es fuerte, compleja y llena de poder –Se escuchó una voz en el ambiente, una voz muy grave, pero que parecía compuesta por diferentes voces masculinas, como si un grupo de hombres hablaran en perfecta sincronía.

–¡¿Quién anda allí?! –Miraba en todas partes, no veía a nadie hasta que alzó la mirada y entre la neblina vislumbró una figura flotante, aunque era solo una sombra. Una sombra de hombre que denotaba cabello largo y gran musculatura, así como desnudes.

–Para que enunciar mi nombre ante un ser inferior que no es capaz de concebir la magnitud de mi existencia y potestad, Vuestra existencia podría extenderse poco más de unas décadas, irrisorio, eso nos es más que un segundo en mi existir.

–¡Déjate de estupideces! ¿Quién eres y dónde estamos? ¿Tú me trajiste aquí? –Alzó su mano e intentó quemarlo con su fuego. Nada emanó de ella–. ¿Mis poderes? No puede ser

–¿Te encuentras en tu propia mente y no puede usarla en mi contra? –Se rio de forma burlesca expandiendo sus voces por todo el lugar–. Patético ser mortal, inferior, frágil y débil. Sería una ignominia usar tu cuerpo para mi voluntad.

–¿Estoy en mi mente? –Se cuestionó así misma–. ¿Como?

–Para tu suerte, me hallo demasiado lejos para poseer tu cuerpo, además que mi poder ha menguado más de lo que imaginé. Debes sentirte orgullosa, mortal, eres la primera de tu raza con la que cruzo palabras después de mi exilio milenario –La sombra se desvaneció sin más.

–Espera, ¿cómo que exilio? ¡¿Quién eres?!

Todo se volvió negro y en un instante estaba de regreso, teniendo la preocupada cara de Carnabyte frente a ella, y un molesto dolor de cabeza.

–¡Carajo! Gaia, que susto me has dado –Suspiró él aliviado–. ¿Qué te pasó?

–…N-no…no lo sé, s-solo hablé con alguien o algo… ¿dentro de mi mente? –Ni ella podía creer lo que decía, o entenderlo. Además, que el dolor era demasiado intenso

–… ¿Que? –Fue lo único que el chico pudo decir.

–Yo tampoco lo entiendo, esta cosa, esta esfera –Miró el enorme trozo de metal frente a ellos–. El Dr. Nova debe sabe lo que encontramos de inmediato–Sin decir nada salió de la tienda para solicitar un transporte pesado para llevarse la esfera. El dolor de cabeza aumentó más tras eso.

¿Quién habló con ella? ¿Qué era ese ser? ¿Qué es esa esfera? Nadie lo sabe.

**Continuará.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Harley Quinn

**Volumen 1: El caos Escondido **

**Capítulo 6: Harley Quinn**

**Cuatro meses atrás. Noviembre de 2019. Asilo Arkham.**

Viajamos una vez a través del indomable e indetenible tiempo, ahora mediante el recuerdo de alguien muy singular. Nos toca rememorar sucesos ocurridos hace ya cuatro meses en la temida prisión para criminales dementes de Arkham.

Es una noche fría en la ciudad de Gotham debido al invierno, pero ni el frio del viento nocturno se compara con las celdas de la prisión para villanos con desequilibrios mentales llamada Asilo de Arkham, es aquí, por sus largos corderos, donde una figura negra con capa deambula entre los calabozos hechos hormigón y cristal blindado los cuales albergan a viles personas. La mayoría de los reclusos inmersos en sus desequilibrios cerebrales vislumbran a la figura negra moverse por el corredor, algunos le maldicen y se burlan de él con mofas altisonantes, pero la mayoría se aterra tirándose al suelo bajo sus camas como niños asustados en una noche de pesadillas.

El Caballero de la Noche ha decido acudir a visitar a uno de estos prisioneros, y por extraño que pueda parecer se trata de una visita gentil, tanto como lo puede ser él. Avanza en silencio hasta llegar a la última celda de ese piso, ya la risa ridícula y la música avisan que se trata de alguien bien conocido por El Murciélago, o debería decir bien conocida. Se para frente al cristal blindado que funge como única ventana de la habitación, las otras tres paredes son de hormigón reforzado y sólido pues carece de ventanas al exterior.

–Es un poco tarde para estar despierta –Dijo El Murciélago a la mujer dentro del cuarto, era ya de esperarse su acostumbrada seriedad.

La dama de cabellos rubios, con las puntas izquierdas azules y las derechas rojas, poseedora de una piel pálida y siempre con su sonrisa hilarante dibujada jugaba con un par de peluches imaginando una escena romántica inventadas por su torcida y dañada psique, llamando a uno de ellos Mr. J.

En la celda no había mucho que disfrutar, una cama individual en el centro, un lavabo, un escusado, regadera, una mesa con una silla y algunos objetos que se le permitieron a ella, dos peluches, uno de un oso y otro de un zorro, y una radio, cabe mencionar que hay por lo menos dos cámaras en el techo siempre vigilándola, de forma que la privacidad es nula. Ante la voz masculina que intervino alzó la mirada fijando con sus azules ojos al hombre frente a su celda. Su sonrisa se volvió solo un poco más grande acompañada de unas risillas.

–Bat –Saludó ella levantándose de su cama de un salto. Mostró entonces que no portaba el uniforme completo, había optado por quitarse la camisa quedando solo con su brasier, negro, por cierto, y el pantalón de tela con su número de prisionero.

Cualquier hombre se quedaría prendado al ver tan escultural y atlético cuerpo que se muestra sin vergüenza, denotando su abdomen plano y marcado, así como sus pechos de un tamaño apreciable solo cubiertos por una fina tela negra

–¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿A caso vienes a jugar? Que mal, no tengo juegos de mesa ni videojuegos.

–Te has recuperado ya de tu lesión en el tobillo, eso es bueno –Miró la extremidad inferior derecha de la chica en la que había un vendaje cubriendo el botillo.

–¡Oye! ¿Has venido a mirarme? Que pervertido eres, Batsi –Se burlo ella sonriendo juguetona.

–He venido a hablar contigo Harley –Teniendo en su poder la llave de la celda abrió la puerta e ingresó a la habitación, tal acción dejó sorprendida a la chica, logrando borrarle la sonrisa.

–¿Qué quieres? –Cuestionó retrocediendo–. ¿Vas a torturarme o algo así? ¡Pues te advierto que no diré nada porque no se nada!

–No vengo a lastimarte, solo a hablar –Avanzó pasando de ella y tomando asiento en la única silla de la habitación.

–Es difícil creerte, siempre sueles llegar rompiendo una ventana o una puerta –Desconfiaba por que le temía a ese sujeto y más en tan indefensa situación. Mantuvo la distancia quedándose al otro lado de la habitación.

–¿Te gusta estar aquí en Arkham? –Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

–¡Me encanta! ¿Qué no ves que es un paraíso? Hay tantas actividades y atracciones como en el mejor hotel de Miami, mi favorita es estar en esta habitación 24 horas y comer mierda que dicen que es comida –Expresó cual chiste, riendo.

–Este no es un lugar para ti, tú no deberías estar aquí. Quiero ayudarte a salir –Afirmó.

La asistente del Joker, una vez más, se quedó sin su sonrisa ante las palabras de Batman, y es que no podía creer lo que escuchó.

–¡Diablos! creo que esta vez sí me intoxicaron con su comida de porquería, estoy imaginado que Batman me quiere sacar de aquí. Bastará con golpear mi cabeza contra el muro un par de veces para volver a la realidad –Y en verdad lo iba a hacer, por suerte no era una alucinación.

–No estás intoxicada, y no puedes quejarte de la comida, solicité que se te diera un mejor trato –Alegó rápidamente antes que se azotara contra el muro.

–¿Qué? –Le miró incrédula–. ¿Les pediste que me dieran una hamburguesa y una soda? Creí que era una broma de los guardias y no me la comí… ¡carajo! ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

–También les dije que te dieran la radio y los peluches –Agregó levantándose del asiento.

–¡Eso es mentira! ¡Fue Mr J quien me los envió! –Objetó ofendida por lo que escuchó.

–¿Segura?

–¡Completamente, idiota! Solo él sabe que son mis animales favoritos –Le miró molesta y se cruzó de brazos.

–El Joker no sabe eso ni nada acerca de ti, yo sí. Uno es rojo y el otro azul, tus colores favoritos desde que eras una niña, yo los envié para que no te sintieras tan sola y aburrida.

–… ¡Y por qué lo hiciste! –Gritó agraviada por lo que dijo del Joker–. Yo no quiero nada de ti ni de nadie, además no me sentía sola. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Mr. J venga a sacarme de aquí y volvamos a las andadas en Gotham y a patearte el culo –Finalizó sus palabras con una sonrisa llena de seguridad, seguridad inspirada en su fantasía psicótica.

–Lo dudo –Sacó de su capa un par de fotos que dejó en la cama de Harley.

Ella se acercó lentamente para ver de qué se trataba. Era fotografías de una cámara de seguridad, en ellas se veía al Joker atracando una joyería con un par de matones, y estaba fechada hace tres días a cientos de kilómetros en otro estado.

–El Joker escapó hace un mes, él ya está "en las andadas" y tú aquí pagando una condena por las cosas a las que te forzó.

–¡Esto es mentira, murciélago malvado! –Incrédula y negada a creer tales cosas le tiró las fotos a Batman–. ¡Él debe estar por venir a sacarme, estas fotos son falsas!

–Él no vendrá y no son falsas. Harley es momento que entiendas que él no siente nada por ti, solo un peón para sus planes –Inalterable como siempre, eso solo enfadaba más a la mujer.

–¡Cállate! –Le arrojó un puñetazo que fue fácilmente detenido por Batman.

–Y como un peón, tarde o temprano te sacrificará, él no ama a nadie, lastima, mata y traiciona sin remordimiento –La sometió arrojándola a la cama sin ser tosco–. ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí?

–…Tú me atrapaste, idiota –Murmuró mirándolo con ojos cristalinos, en parte por el enojo y en otra por la impotencia pues no podía vencerlo.

–Si, pero no fue mi habilidad la que lo logró, ni la casualidad. El Joker te traicionó, te lastimó el tobillo y te dejó atrás para retrasarme cuando los perseguía.

–¡No es cierto! ¡Fue un accidente! yo me tropecé y él se fue a buscar armas para protegerme, tú aprovechaste eso para atraparme ¡eres un tramposo! –Insistió en arremeter contra él con violencia.

Un puñetazo al rostro, él lo bloquea, una patada al costado que no le hace nada debido a su armadura, la toma por la muñeca y la pierna derribándola fácilmente sobre la cama una vez más. Pocos tienen oportunidad en un mano a mano contra el Caballero de la Noche, y Harley no es uno de ellos.

–¡Lo vez, solo quieres lastimarme, has venido aquí a burlarte de mí y buscar que traicione a Mr. J! ¡Eso no pasará! –Alegó mirándolo con rabia.

–Al Joker, llámalo por su nombre no por un apodo seudo romántico que tú misma te has inventado para un ser que no siente más que desprecio por ti. Solo te ha tenido a su lado para utilizarte, ¿ya olvidaste las torturas, los abusos físicos y psicológicos? Harley, deja de sobajarte a una simple esclava y comienza a valorarte, escapa a ese dominio que ese monstruo ejerce sobre ti…

–¡Cállate ya, desgraciado hijo de puta! –Iracunda, inundada por dudas y temores evocados en forma de colera saltó una tercera vez sobre Batman, ahora con más ímpetu.

Fue un gran saltó que le permitió treparse sobre él buscando arañarle la cara y propinarle un puñetazo, fue tan rápido que lo logró haciendo retroceder al murciélago que pugnaba por quitarse la de encima y someterla sin lastimarla.

–¡Yo lo amo y el me ama, eres tú quien no puede entenderlo y quieres separarnos! –Logró darle otro puñetazo en la cara.

Batman debió reaccionar, la arrojó con fuerza ahora tirándola al suelo de forma brusca, pero eso no la detuvo, trató de levantarse apenas pudo lo que causó que su lesión en el tobillo regresara, terminando por caer al suelo golpeándose con el cemento, ahora estaba muy adolorida. Batman, quien había anticipado la reacción de Harley no se enfadó ni se alteró, siguió inmutable como siempre. Se acercó a ella ayudándola a levantarse.

–¡Suéltame, malnacido! –Trató de alejarse y evitar que la tomara–. ¡No me toques! ¡Suéltame! –Al final la regresó a la cama a pesar de los arañazos y golpes que ella arrojaba.

–Al final no puedo enojarme contigo o culparte, eres solo una víctima del Joker, quizás eres la victima que más ha dañado.

–Púdrete, murciélago de mierda –Espetó llevándose las manos al tobillo que no paraba de doler.

–Tengo una oportunidad para ti, es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte –Sacó una pequeña tarjeta negra con letras rojas que depositó en la mesa de la celda–. Sin embargo, primero debes superar tu obsesión con el Joker.

–Qué pena, imbécil, eso no va a pasar porque lo yo lo amo, así que puedes tomar tu maldita tarjeta rara y lárgate de aquí, ya nos veremos en las calles cuando Mr. J me saque de esta pocilga, y de paso llévate tus malditos peluches de mierda no los quiero…

–No me crees a mí, pero le creerás a él –Finalmente sacó un pequeño reproductor de audio que dejó junto a la tarjeta–. Aquí está la verdad de la boca del mismo Joker, te destruirá porque te hará ver la verdad, pero sé que es lo mejor para ti, volveré mañana.

–¿Qué hay en esa cosa? ¿Otra de tus artimañas y mentiras?

Sin más se fue del lugar como la sombra misma de la noche. Dejando en la celda a una chica confundida, enojada, dudosa y muy adolorida.

Miró el reproductor, ¿qué había allí? Quizás solo era una trampa del murciélago para engañarla, sea lo que sea tenía que averiguarlo. Tomó el reproductor y escuchó lo que tenía grabado.

–_Está todo listo Mr. J –_Dijo una voz masculina seguida de algunos disparos y gritos de dolor, de fondo debía haber un gran alboroto–. _Eliminamos a todos los guardias como lo pidió_

_–¡Excelente, excelente! _–Voz chillona eternamente alegre, una risa aterradora y molesta, no podía ser una imitación era…

–¡Mr. J! –Dijo Harley emocionada al oírlo.

–_Si tomamos la carretera principal llegaremos a Gotham en una hora –_Decía el sicario intentando arrancar un vehículo, el cual parecía dañado.

–_¡Que estupideces dices, dame ese mapa! ¿Por qué diablos iríamos a Gotham? _–Un puñetazo se escuchó seguido de esa frase, quizás una reprimenda.

–_P-pensé que iríamos a rescatar a Harley Quinn, Mr. J. Tengo entendido que está en Arkham otra vez, no será difícil… –_Otro puñetazo le silenció.

–_¿Y qué? Eso no me interesa, ella ya no me sirve. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer, como reunirme con los demás, escuché que hay cosas muy interesantes moviéndose en el bajo mundo ¡Y quiero saberlo! –_Finalizó con una carcajada perturbadora.

–_¿En serio no iremos por ella? Pensé que… –_Un nuevo puñetazo lo calló al instante.

–_Tu no piensas, tienes un pedazo de excremento por cerebro… por eso te contraté –_Debió parecerle un buen chiste pues se carcajeó por eso–. _Es linda y está loca, pero es tan inservible como una astilla clavada bajo las uñas, la verdad es que ya no me sirve se ha vuelto cada vez más melosa, cursi, molesta y estúpida. ¡Me vuelve loco! Por eso le jodí el tobillo y se la dejé al murciélago, que se pudra en Arkham o lo que sea que le hagan, me da igual… ¡enciende esta maldita cosa!_

Solo hubo silencio cuando la grabación terminó. El frio nocturno recorría todas las celdas y ahora también el corazón retorcido de la rubia colorida, la verdad es tan lacerante como un cuchillo de carnicero y es eso justo lo que ella sintió, una apuñalada en su pecho. Ese sentimiento de cariño enfocado en la única persona que ella creía le importaba se volvió amargo e irreal como una terrible mentira que asfixia la voluntad y constriñe la felicidad, una mentira autoimpuesta. El silencio fue sucedido por palabras de autodesprecio que dio pie a un sollozo ahogado en maldiciones que perduró por horas hasta el amanecer donde sucumbió al cansancio.

Como prometió el murciélago retornó a la noche siguiente, dedujo varias situaciones en las que encontraría a Harley. Llegó y se encontró con la celda revuelta, la cama volteada con el colchón lejos, la mesa rota y la silla también, los peluches y la radio también fueron destruidos por la colera y desesperación de la rubia quien se hallaba sentada en el suelo bajo la regadera, aun vestida dejaba el agua fría que impregnaba su atractivo cuerpo. Sus ojos enrojecidos avisaban del llanto del que fue presa, la sangre en sus nudillos advertía de la furia que dejó escapar golpeando la pared y los objetos.

–Escuchaste la grabación –Fue lo primero que el murciélago dijo al ingresar en la celda nuevamente.

–Si… –Dijo tajante sin mirarlo, solo con la cabeza agachada y abrazando sus piernas–. Tenías razón, tenías la maldita razón ¡¿Ya estás feliz?!

–No me alegra tu sufrimiento, pero si abrirte los ojos. El Joker te convirtió y te arrastró a una vida de crímenes y locura de la que ya es imposible escapar y renegar. Conozco tu historia, lo que te ocurrió y te llevó a ser lo que eres, y todo es culpa de ese demente.

–Si, ya me quedó claro –Apretó los puños y la mandíbula, además de los ojos para no llorar más.

–Y soy el único que te comprende –Sacó un dispositivo móvil, similar a un teléfono, y le mostró una imagen–. Hay héroes que no piensan como yo y no les interesa, para ellos eres una criminal que debe ser eliminada.

La imagen era una captura hecha a un informe de Sentinel, informe que contenía todos los crímenes cometidos por ella de forma individualmente y en cooperación con El Joker, además de un perfil psicológico extraído de Arkham, entre más información extremadamente personal y delicada, al final se podía leer en letras rojas y grandes la orden que todos los miembros de Sentinel tenían al ver a Harley en las calles: "Eliminar"

–¡Urra! Los héroes asesinos me quieren muerta, que alegría, eres el mejor motivando a las personas –Bromeo con una leve sonrisa, aunque con escasos ánimos.

–Sentinel y La Liga de la Justicia hemos tenido muchas diferencias desde que existimos, una de ellas es la afirmación de que un criminal es incapaz de reformarse, algo con lo que estoy totalmente en desacuerdo –Se agachó para estar a la altura de ella–. Y quiero probar que se equivocan. ¿Leíste la tarjeta?

–Si, Amanda Waller, ¿qué con ella?

–Es alguien importante en el Departamento de Defensa, y tiene un proyecto muy singular. Contactó conmigo en busca de consejo y yo respondí porque creo que puede funcionar, y quiero que tú formes parte.

–¿A caso tengo otra opción? –Cuestionó desganada.

–Si, las tienes. Te quedas aquí y ves tu vida escaparse de entre tus manos como un animal enjaulado, quizás esperando que tu falso e inexistente amante venga a salvarte. Intentas y logras escapar bajo difíciles circunstancias, deambulas sola por el bajo mundo al cual crees que perteneces para al final ser destripada, degollada o simplemente ejecutada sin piedad por los asesinos de Sentinel –Las imágenes de un destino tan funesto o terrible, sumadas a la lúgubre voz del murciélago que además lo hacía susurrando, realmente tenían un terrible efecto en la destrozada chica.

–Vale, ya entendí, estoy jodida por como lo vea –La tristeza se hizo notoria en la alegre mujer quien estaba al borde del llanto–. ¡Desperdicié mi vida, me volví loca por culpa de un psicópata que me usó! ¡ya lo entendí! –Gritó con fuerza, dejando salir un poco más de esa ira contenida entre sollozos.

–Pero también tienes la tercera opción, únete al proyecto de Waller, sal de este nido de ratas al que no perteneces, sirve al gobierno y demuestra a Sentinel y a la sociedad que los villanos también pueden redimirse –Le dio la tarjeta otra vez–. Tú vida aún no ha terminado y puedes aprovecharla, no mueras siendo lo que El Joker creo, vive siendo lo que puede ser. En esta vida pocas veces se nos dan segundas oportunidades.

Como era posible que ese hombre tan fuerte y violento, tan carente de sentimientos o expresiones humanas pudiera ser tan amable y comprensivo con ella, quien otrora fuera su enemiga y con quien cruzó golpes e incluso disparos en diversas ocasiones. El Batman que conocía antes y él que ahora se presenta ante ella le parecían dos personas diferentes. Los azules ojos de la hermosa villana se perdieron en la oscuridad de los ojos del murciélago que la miraba fijamente sin el mínimo atisbo de resentimiento o desprecio. La ira y la tristeza que la envolvieron se desvanecieron por un momento al mirarlo a los ojos y escuchar esas últimas palabras que le devolvieron una pisca de esperanza. Tomó entonces la tarjeta demostrando decisión.

–Ella vendrá a entrevistarte en una semana, yo estaré aquí también –Se levantó y se dispuso a irse.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudas? –Preguntó ella al hombre de negro antes que se fuera.

–Son buena preguntas –Detuvo su caminar–. La rivalidad entre El Joker y yo ha existido casi desde que me convertí en Batman hace años, hemos peleado tantas veces que lo conozco mejor que nadie, lo he encerrado en diferentes ocasiones y él siempre ha conseguido escapar y reiniciar su vida de crimen y locura. Cada que él escapa y comete un crimen yo soy responsable por no detenerlo y permitirle que concrete sus perversos planes –Se volvió a ella y la miró detalladamente–. Lo que él te hizo, en lo que te convirtió, también fue mi culpa.

–…N-no, yo soy culpable…–Culpa, detectó culpa en él, un sentimiento. Trató de aliviar sus palabras, pero él continuó hablando.

–No se trata solo de lo que él hizo, sino de lo que yo también hice. Por años te vi como una villana más, como una enemiga más a la que debía detener, te detesté, te maldije y te lastimé decenas de veces a pesar de que siempre supe que él te había envenenado la mente y enloquecido, tardé demasiado tiempo en comprender que tú eras una víctima más de ese psicópata, una de las que más ha sufrido. Es por eso que quiero ayudarte a salir de aquí y a cambiar tu vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber fallado en protegerte y salvarte.

La rubia simplemente se quedó muda ante tal revelación, en cuestión de segundos su visión de aquel hombre de negro cambió por completo, no era lo que siempre pensó, su azul mirada le vio salir de la celda al tiempo que un sentimiento nuevo aparecía en su mente. No sabía cómo agradecer la sinceridad y la oportunidad, tampoco quería quedarse callada. Se levantó rápidamente, cojeando y casi resbalándose por estar mojada, se acercó al cristal viéndolo unos momentos más antes que se fuera.

–Bat –Le llamó con una suave voz, él la miró sobre su hombro–…hmmm… ¿podrías mandarme más hamburguesas y soda de dieta?

–Claro, mañana pediré que te las den –También la voz de él se suavizó y se alejó por el corredor.

–Gracias –Musitó Harley cuando ya no pudo verlo. La sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ahora motivada por algo completamente diferente.

Era un amargo y dulce recuerdo, el final de su vida pasada y la mirada a lo que podría llegar a ser. Todo lo anterior fue un recuerdo emanado de la torcida mente de Harley Quinn quien viajaba en un helicóptero militar y miraba por la ventana.

**31 de marzo 2020. Nevada**

El proyecto de Amanda Waller, la tiránica y aterradora agente del gobierno de edad madura y tez morena que dirige con puño de hierro su equipo al cual alegremente nombró Escuadrón Suicida, no solo por la dificultad de las misiones de las que estos suelen ocuparse sino por el aprecio casi nulo que ella posee para con ellos, y es literal pues en mas de una ocasión les ha dicho que no le importan sus vidas.

La aeronave viaje a gran velocidad a través del desierto de nevada con una carga muy especial, El Escuadrón Suicida. Entre ellos podemos reconocer a varios villanos que otrora desafiaron al gobierno y que ahora sirven como esclavos a sus intereses, algunos por voluntad, como Harley, otros obligados ante la amenaza de muerte.

Tenemos entonces a la rubia loca, El Capitán Boomerang, Deadshot, Katana y Killer Croc. Todos sentados en los asientos laterales del helicóptero pronunciando un silencio aciago, lo cual suele ser extraño cuando Harley está en un lugar, pero nuestra loca chica estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos en esos momentos.

La cabina de mando se abrió y de ella emergió el capitán del escuadrón, un apuesto y maduro militar altamente capacitado y reconocido, el capitán Flag, ataviado con su uniforme militar de desierto y con varias armas colgando en su cinturón y chaleco. Portaba una tablet en sus manos con las que analizaba el informe de la misión.

–Espero que ya estén listos, estamos a pocos minutos de llegar al objetivo –Dijo con autoridad, sin recibir una sola respuesta, solo un par de ellos asintieron–. ¿Por qué todo está tan callado?

–Pregúntaselo a la loca –Respondió Boomerang afilando sus armas–. Ha estado callada desde hace horas solo mirando por la ventana. Quizás ya se le quemaron las pocas neuronas que le quedaban.

–¿No puedes dejar molestar a las personas? –Intervino Katana con su mirada asesina sobre el hombre de los boomerangs.

–Es parte de mi encanto, preciosa –Rio lanzándole un beso a la asiática, quien le gruñó molesta.

–Oye, Quinn, ¿te pasa algo? –Flag pasó de ese par y sus típicas discusiones, se acercó a la rubia para saber que le pasaba.

–… ¿Que? ¿Ya llegamos? –Fue sacada abruptamente de sus recuerdos fijando frente a ella al capitán–. Vaya, ese color te sienta horrible, capi, deberías buscar algo que te combine mejor, ¿has pensando en un uniforme negro? –Su ridícula sonrisa se hizo presente una vez más en su rostro.

–Tiene razón –Comentó el coloso mitad lagarto, Kiiller Croc, sentando frente a ellos.

–Ya veo que no te pasa nada, que bien –Estaba mas que acostumbrado a las tonterías de Harley así que no se preocupó–. Bien señores. La misión es simple, pero no por eso será fácil.

–Motivas a la gente como nadie, Flag –Murmuró el enmascarado blanco y experto en armas de fuego envuelto en su traje rojo de kevlar y con varias armas en su haber, Deadshot.

–Lo que quiero es que estén alertas, eso puede salvarles la vida…

–Hay que lindo, el capi se preocupa por nosotros, creo que perece un premio –Se burló Harley.

–Lo que sea. Nos dirigimos a una base militar de operaciones secretas, así que les convienen no preguntar nada sobre lo que hay allí. Se ha informado de un posible ataque a las instalaciones por parte de uno de los Emperadores del Crimen.

–¿Cual? Yo trabajé con algunos de ellos, puede que me reconozca cuando…–Decía Boomerang despreocupado.

–Boss –Sentenció Flag mirándolo con severidad.

–…Mierda…justo al que le quede debiendo cincuenta mil dólares –Tragó saliva con los ojos bien abiertos al escuchar ese nombre.

–Eso es lo que menos importa, Boss es uno de los villanos mas perversos y violentos que hay, su presencia en esa base es algo serio –Explicó Deadshot, quien era de los pocos que mantenía la seriedad y entendía la situación.

–Así es. Boss está allí por un buen motivo, secuestrar al científico en jefe de la base, el Dr. Delaware, un reconocido bioquímico con amplios conocimientos en bio armas, lo juguetes preferidos de Boss.

–¿El gobierno jugando con bio armas? Debe ser una broma –Dijo con sarcasmo Boomerang.

–Que mal, a mí también me gusta jugar con armas, pero las bio armas son muy peligrosas –Intervino Harley–. ¿Qué debemos hacer exactamente capi?

–Primero que nada, proteger las instalaciones y quizás lograr ahuyentar a Boss cuando sepa que estamos allí, y si decide atacar repelerlo, capturarlo, o matarlo…

–Significa que tendremos que pelear con él, Boss no se detiene, es extremadamente terco cuando se propone algo –Dijo Boomerang–. En verdad espero que se le haya olvidado el dinero que le debo –Musitó para sí mismo.

–Se nota que nuestra capitán no lo conoce tan bien –Agregó Killer Croc riendo.

–Incluso yo le he visto un par de veces, es bastante a puesto cuando se quita la máscara –Dijo Harley–. Será una pena tener que destrozar ese lindo rostro a batazos… no la verdad no será una pena.

–Crees que puedes pelear mano a mano contra ese monstruo –Objetó Deadshot–. Boss es un villano de clase **S-**, ninguno de nosotros podrá pelear en igualdad contra él y sobrevivir.

–¡Oye! No soy tan débil como crees, ¡tonto! –Bufó Harley fingiendo estar ofendida, aunque incluso ella en su retorcida mente comprendía el poder de aquel villano.

–¡Lo que sea! –Exclamó Flag para que se callaran–. No tenemos que pelear mano a mano con él, estamos todos juntos y media centena de soldados en la base, ahora cállense y prepárense para pelear –Sin ganas de seguir alegando regresó a la cabina del piloto.

–¿Es tarde para decir que tengo que ir al baño? –Preguntó Harley, solo para molestar mas al capitán–. Es lindo cuando se enoja…Que lastima que Boss le va a cortar la cabeza.

–No, no hará eso –Sonrió Boomerang–. Lo va quemar hasta los huesos.

–Y a nosotros con él sino lo matamos primero –Finalizó Deadshot tomando un potente rifle de precisión de gran tamaño que estaba en un estuche bajo su asiento.

–¡Wow! Así que te gustan grandes Deadshot, a mi también –Dijo Harley con una voz melosa y suave, llamando la atención de todos con miradas raras–. ¿Que? Estoy hablando de armas, pervertidos.

C**ontinuará.**


	7. Capítulo 7: El Ataque de Boss

**Volumen 1: El caos Escondido **

**Capítulo 7: El Ataque de Boss**

**31 de marzo 2020. Nevada**

El desierto de Nevada, árido, solitario y frio durante las noches, pocos son los que se aventuran a atravesar sus inhóspitos valles y cañones, y es precisamente por eso que el gobierno americano ha decido establecer allí varias bases militares. En una de esas es en donde nos encontramos. Situada en un gran valle y sin ninguna fuente de agua cercana se estableció desde hace un par de décadas la base a aérea White Stone, a simple vista es eso, una simple base de la fuerza aérea compuesta por tres hangares, torre de control y otros edificios de poca altura, así como gran pista aérea, todo rodeado por rejas metálicas y posiblemente electrificadas que es resguardada en la zona norte por dos torres de vigilancia. Cualquiera que la vea en la distancia o desde el cielo no sospecharía nada. Pero bajo tierra, a varios metros de profundidad, se encuentran instalaciones de máxima seguridad que realizan investigaciones y experimentos clasificados.

Un helicóptero de combate del ejercito arribó a la base cerca de las once de la noche, transporta al peligroso Escuadrón Suicida. La rampa trasera de la aeronave se abrió revelando a ese grupo de ex criminales ahora convertidos en soldados del estado, liderados por el capitán Rick Flag. A bajo los esperaban cuatro grupos de soldados armados y el comandante de la base, un hombre de mediana edad y porte autoritario.

–Comandante Hudson, es un gusto volver a verlo –Saludó Flag acercándosele para estrechar su mano.

–Me encantaría decir lo mismo, capitán, pero me temo que no es la mejor situación –Correspondió al saludo sin desarticular su semblante severo. Luego miró a los miembros del escuadrón–. Cuando escuché de este proyecto pensé que era una broma, ahora veo que se ha vuelto realidad.

–Me recuerda a lo soldaditos que vi en una tienda de juguetes. Mucho gusto, Harley Quinn –Intervino Harley ofreciendo su mano también al comandante.

Llevándose al hombro su bate, aunque este no era un simple bate de madera. Ahora que trabaja para el estado se le han proporcionado armas de última tecnología. El arma que nuestra rubia lleva aparenta ser un simple bate de metal, pero esconde algunos trucos, además que en su cinturón cuelgan un par de pistolas.

–…E-el gusto es mío –Arqueando la ceja miró la mano de la chica, y solo por modales correspondió al saludo–. ¿Está al tanto de la situación capitán?

–No me molestará escucharlo de usted, comandante.

–Vaya que te debe fallar la memoria, capi, pasaste todo el viaje leyendo el informe como un loco –Comentó la chica.

–Tenemos motivos para pensar que un villano planea atacar esta base esta misma noche, estamos casi seguros que se trata de uno de los Emperadores del Crimen, Boss. Lo sepa o no, en esta base tenemos a una persona muy importante encargada de un proyecto secreto, Boss desea capturar al doctor para hacerlo trabajar para él.

–¿De qué se trata? ¿Control mental, un rayo que hace vomitar a todo el mundo? ¡No, no, ya se! ¡Un rayo láser capaz de abrir bóvedas rusas desde la distancia! Eso es muy americano y está de moda –Intervino una vez más Harley con su típica actitud hilarante, la cual solo molestaba al comandante.

–¡Harley! ¿Qué te he dicho de interrumpirme cuando hablo? –Gruñó el capitán irritado por su impertinencia.

–Que no lo haga o me golpearas –Susurró fingiendo miedo y vergüenza, solo para molestar a su líder.

–¡Deadshot! –Llamó Flag entre dientes.

–¡Quinn, ven aquí! –Llamó el francotirador para alejarla de Flag.

–Lamento eso, comandante, una disculpa –Dijo Rick al viejo militar.

–Debe ser un suplicio soportarla todo el tiempo, aunque debo admitir que es más sexy en persona –Respondió Hudson mirando con ojos maliciosos a la rubia, aprovechando que le dio la espalda apreció mejor su trasero–. Volviendo al tema. Solicitamos su ayuda pues nos enfrentamos a un villano y esa es su especialidad, debemos tomar en cuenta que Boss puede venir con sus mejores matones.

–¿Qué sugiere, comandante?

–Que pienses rápido en una estrategia de defensa. Debo bajar a las instalaciones para proteger personalmente al Dr. Delaware, pase lo que pase él debe estar a salvo. Lo dejo al mando de mis hombres aquí en la superficie, haga lo que sea necesario –Le dio la espalda y se dispuso a irse.

–Comandante, ¿es posible que Boss esté al tanto del proyecto del doctor y eso sea lo que lo trae aquí?

–Es imposible que ese criminal sepa siquiera lo que esta base hace, es clasificado. Preocúpese por defender esta zona, él no podrá llegar al doctor sin atravesar la base.

El hombre se retiró del lugar entrando a uno de los hangares donde un ascensor lo llevaría a los niveles subterráneos. Los soldados allí formados miraron entonces a Flag de igual forma que los integrantes de su escuadrón esperando sus órdenes.

–¿Entonces? ¿Cómo nos preparamos, capi? –Cuestionó Boomerang sonriendo.

–Deadshot, sube a esa torre de comunicaciones, desde allí vigilaras todo y dispara a lo que sea. Killer Croc y Katana, ustedes van a vigilar la zona sur, los barracones junto con el escuadrón 1. Harley y Boomerang, los quiero dentro de los hangares con el escuadrón 2, escuadrón 4, ustedes patrullen el perímetro, escuadrón 3 se quedan conmigo. ¡Rápido, rápido!

–Ya se le subió el humo a la cabeza. Presumido –Bufó Harley yendo a su posición.

–Si, se siente militar otra vez –Agregó Boomerang riendo.

Las ordenes fueron claras y todos las acataron al instante. Los miembros del Escuadrón Suicida se dispersaron por la base mientras que los escuadrones de soldados, cada uno compuesto por veinte elementos, también se separaron según las ordenes de Rick.

Sin que lo supieran el enemigo estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban y preparando su jugada. A un kilómetro de distancia, escondido entre rocas y matorrales del desierto se encontraba un campamento. Varias tiendas entre las cuales hombres armados y ataviados con trajes tácticos movían cajas de un lado a otro y preparaban una antena alta. En medio se encontraba una elegante limusina negra junto a otros vehículos de tipo militar. Dentro de la limusina un hombre tenía una conversación privada.

Se haya en la oscuridad del vehículo sentado, en el asiento a su lado una computadora mediante la cual mantenía una llamada satelital. Debido a la penumbra poco se puede ver de este hombre.

–_Con todo esto aclarado ¿estás listo para el ataque?_ –Hablaba la voz de un hombre mediante la computadora.

–Espero que no sea una especie de trampa tuya. No planeo arriesgar mi cuello y el de mis hombres por meras suposiciones, Luthor –Respondió el hombre en la limusina de forma molesta.

–_No son suposiciones, amigo, estoy plenamente seguro. El Dr. Delaware ha estado trabajando en un proyecto muy especial, y eso justo lo que necesitamos para poder avanzar con el nuestro, debes hacerte con toda la información del **Duplicador Celular**. Es el siguiente paso para nuestro proyecto._

–Si, lo sé –Suspiró–. Estoy casi listo para el asalto a la base, no tengo pensado fallar así que deja de preocuparte.

–_Eso me gusta, nuestra sociedad pronto comenzará a dar frutos. Por cierto, espero que trates bien al prospecto que te he mandado, es joven, pero tiene bastante potencial, aprovecha bien sus capacidades…_

–Si, el chico es interesante, es una adición muy buena para mi equipo. Para esta misión decidí dejarlo copiar mis habilidades, a ver cómo se las apaña allá abajo solo. Ya es tarde, ¿quieres agregar algo más?

–_No, te dejaré trabajar y esperaré tu llamada para decir que todo salió a la perfección, suerte._ –Finalizó la llamada.

–¿Suerte? ¿Quién necesita suerte? Yo no –Cerró el portátil y salió de la limusina.

Una vez fuera podemos por fin apreciar a este hombre gracias a la luz de la luna. Lo primero es su porte firme y elegante. es alto y se nota atlético por lo ceñido de su atuendo. Y vaya que sabe vestir, porta un elegante traje negro con una corbata roja y pantalones del mismo color, cada prenda extraordinariamente pulcra y lisa, sin la más mínima imperfección. Calzado estilo Oxford en color negro reluciente, sus manos rebosan de anillos de oro con gemas incrustadas, así como un Rolex de oro solido en su muñeca derecha.

De su rostro no hay nada que decir pues porta una máscara de metal en color negro con una B dorada en la frente, solo sus ojos se pueden ver mediante aberturas, son completamente blancos. La máscara no cubre la parte posterior de su cabeza por donde su cabellera corta y rubia se puede apreciar.

–¡Boss! –Saludaron dos hombres cuadrándose ante su jefe.

–Sigan trabajando, ya casi es la hora de iniciar –Les ordenó con voz calma mientras se dirigía a la tienda principal y la más grande.

Dentro había un centro de operaciones de alta tecnología realizando una labor muy complicada varias, personas operaban computadores especiales mientras que otros llevaban información de un lado a otro. Todos los ordenadores se conectaban a una pequeña antena en el centro de la carpa, la cual emitía luces y despedía electricidad, un grueso cable por el suelo la conectaba a su vez a la antena mas grande afuera de la tienda-

Boss se acercó a la mujer que estaba al mando. Pelirroja, vestida con un uniforme táctico negro y se encargaba de operar el ordenador principal. Se notaba una mujer férrea y con entrenamiento militar, su cabello largo es perfectamente atado en una trenza, su semblante es atractivo y rudo a pesar de su seria expresión, muestra una cicatriz a través de su ojo derecho el cual es de color blanco mientras que el izquierdo es azul. Usa un leve maquillaje del cual el labial negro es el que más destaca debido a lo blanco de su piel.

–Boss –Dijo la joven cuadrándose ante él como a un superior.

–¿Como van las cosas, Wolf? Espero que este armatoste tan costoso haga lo que prometió –Respondió él denotando confianza con esa mujer.

–No debe preocuparse señor. Todas las cámaras y micrófonos ocultos de este sector están bloqueados, la base no sospecha de nuestra llegada ni de nuestros planes, tenemos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor. **El Tridente Spec** está casi listo, solo debemos calibrar todos los niveles de seguridad y hacer contacto con…

–¡Señora Wolff, El Tridente está enlazado con el satélite Omega de LexCorp! –Dijo una operadora desde su ordenador.

–Bueno, ya estamos enlazados, es solo cuestión de segundos para que estemos listos, señor –Comunicó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

–Así me gusta, sabía que tú cumplirías mis expectativas mejor que nadie –Correspondió llevando su mano a la mejilla de la mujer acariciándola suavemente, eso solo aumentó la sonrisa de Wolf.

–Muchas gracias, señor. Por cierto, ¿nuestro chico está en su posición? No se ha reportado desde que lo enviamos.

–Es verdad –Llevó su mano al costado de su máscara para activar el radio integrado que posee–. Chico, ¿me recibes?

De regreso a la base, en su periferia sur, la cual debía estar desolada y era solo cubierta por rocas, matorrales secos y cactus, se hallaba alguien esperando. Oculto entre un cumulo de matorrales y vegetación se encontraba un hombre, debido al camuflaje óptico en su traje táctico se mimetizaba a la perfección con el ambiente. Su rostro es cubierto por una máscara similar a la de Boss salvo que es purpura y no permite ver sus ojos debido a unos lentes de alta tecnología incorporados.

–Estoy en posición, Boss. Espero su orden para ingresar a las instalaciones –Respondió él, denotando en su voz juventud, mucha juventud.

–_Bien, ¿tienes el plano en tu dispositivo? Una vez que bajes a los niveles subterráneos será imposible que te comuniques con nosotros, dependerás únicamente de ese plano para encontrar al objetivo y luego escapar._

_–_Lo tengo todo listo, como se lo dije, espero la orden para iniciar mi incursión –Reiteró.

–_Ahora entiendo porque Luthor te envió, pareces muy confiado. Recuerda que no suelo perdonar los errores y menos en la primera misión._

–Yo no suelo cometerlos –Fue la respuesta del chico, quien no se intimidó por las amenazas de Boss y permaneció serio, esto le agradó a Boss y solo rio para luego cortar la comunicación.

De regreso en el campamento de Boss.

–¡Señora Wolf, todos los niveles de seguridad están ingresados en el sistema, estamos listos para iniciar la operación!

–¿Cuándo se active la **zona del silencio** cuanto tiempo tendremos antes que ellos la detecten y la anulen? –Cuestionó Boss a Wolf.

–Entre quince y treinta minutos, señor. Calculo que es suficiente para que el chico entre a los niveles subterráneo e ingrese el virus en el sistema. Cuando lo haya hecho nadie podrá bajar a ayudar y él podrá hacerse con el objetivo. Disculpe, ¿Cuál es nombre el chico?

–**Daedalus**… creo que es francés. ¡Inicien operación!

Todos los operadores iniciaron El Tridente Spec. Este dispositivo que se conecta a un satélite sirve para delimitar una zona geográfica mediante coordenadas y negar toda comunicación dentro de ella, así como negar el ingreso de otras comunicaciones. Esta tecnología se desarrolló para incomunicar totalmente bases o instalaciones pues no hay medio digital o a larga distancia que pueda atravesarla, ni siquiera señales de radio, excepto aquellas que se transmitan en una frecuencia especifica. Es así que la base aérea se quedó sin comunicaciones en ese mismo instante.

–¡Liberen los enjambres! –Ordenó Boss saliendo de la tienda.

Fuera de la tienda se colocaron muchas cajas de metal las cuales se abrieron y dejaron salir decenas de drones de combate clase **Bee-3**

Estos robots controlados a distancia son pequeños como un balón de baloncesto, así mismo son esféricos, completamente metálicos y de color negro. Vuelan mediante impulsos electromagnéticos lo que los hace muy silenciosos. En la parte superior se puede distinguir una lente mediante la cual transmiten video a sus operadores, mientras que por debajo se abren para dejar salir un mini cañón que dispara proyectiles. Dentro del enjambre hay dos drones diferentes, estos son clase **G-EM**, desprovistos de armas y de mayor tamaño tienen la función de proveer con escudos electromagnéticos a los demás drones, estos escudos son capaces de bloquear gran cantidad de disparos y de casi todos los calibres.

–Espero que valga la pena, esta operación me está costando cuarenta millones de dólares que tuve que pagar yo mismos –Dijo Boss cruzándose de brazos mientras admiraba los drones y dirigirse a la base.

–Hay que admitir que se ven muy intimidantes volando en formación, señor –Agregó Wolf con admiración a esa tecnología bélica.

Eran exactamente cien drones de combate, de los cuales son dos G-EM, los que liberaron en ese momento. Avanzaron volando a baja altura y se dirigieron a la base rápidamente, doscientos metros antes se dividieron en dos grupos, unos atacarían por el sur y otros por el norte. La batalla estaba por comenzar.

Todo parecía estar en completa calma dentro de la zona sur de la base donde se ubican los barracones. Katana observaba todo desde la cima de uno de los edificios mientras que el gran Killer Croc patrullaba el perímetro de los mismos. Tanto en el techo como en el suelo se habían desplegado los soldados del escuadrón 1.

–_Killer Croc, Katana, ¿me reciben? –_Llamó Flag mediante el radio, sin embargo, se podía escuchar también estática.

–Con dificultad, ¿qué está pasando con la radio, capitán? –Cuestionó la asiática.

–_No lo sabemos, parece que tenemos inconvenientes con las comunicaciones, los operadores del centro de mando están investigando lo que ocurre. Esto no me agrada, puede que Boss tenga que ver, permanezcan atentos a todo lo que vean._

–_¡Capitán, tengo varios contactos! –_Alertó Deadshot quien se hallaba en la cima de la torre de comunicaciones apostado como francotirador–. _Son drones de combate, avanzan hacia nosotros en dos grupos, unos por el norte y otro por el sur._

_–¡Ya oyeron todos, tenemos contactos! ¡Prepárense para luchar! _

–¡Katana, aquí vienen! –Alertó Killer Croc desde el suelo a su compañera en la cima del edificio.

El segundo enjambre se acercaba volando a pocos metros de altura. Los soldados quitaron los seguros de sus armas y apuntaron, debían esperar que estuvieran a una distancia mínima para abrir fuego. El enorme hombre cocodrilo fue provisto de un rifle de alto poder para que defendiera desde su posición.

Cuando los drones cruzaron la valla liberaron humo, bombas de humo. Cada uno desplegó un velo gris que los cubrió al instante y negó toda visión de esa zona debido al tamaño de la nube. De entre los matorrales se levantó el joven Daedalus y corrió hacia la valla. La nube estaba cargada de energía y anuló la electricidad de la valla así que el chico solo usó un par de pinzas para abrir un agujero y adentrarse en la base, cubierto por la nube de humo usó la visión especial de su máscara para ver a través del velo y encontrar su camino, él debía evitar que lo vieran a toda costa, así como evitar el combate.

–Estoy dentro, señor, voy a buscar el acceso_ –_Comunicó por radio.

–_Bien hecho chico, prosigue sin errores –_Fue la respuesta de Boss.

El silencio perduró solo unos instantes mientras que los soldados pensaban que debían hacer al no poder ver a sus objetivos. Los Drones avanzaron saliendo de la nube e iniciando ellos el combate con sus armas, el primer disparó atravesó el cráneo de uno de los militares que defendían desde el techo, para luego caer y estrellarse contra el suelo.

–¡Abran fuego! –Gritó Katana tirándose al suelo para cubrirse con el antepecho del edificio.

Los rifles de asalto detonaron su fuego acribillando a los drones, no tardaron en darse cuenta que estos contaban con escudos electromagnéticos que repelían los proyectiles. Los drones se dispersaron mientras respondían con sus propias armas, por suerte estos tienen una cadencia muy baja.

–¡Capitán, estos drones tienen un escudo invisible que los protege! –Informó Katana empuñando un par de pistolas y disparando por encima del antepecho sin asomarse, a su lado cayó muerto otro soldado con el pecho atravesado–. ¡Capitán! ¡¿Me recibe?! –Estática fue su única respuesta, ni la radio de corto alcance pudo escapar al control del Tridente Spec.

Desde abajo el hombre cocodrilo y los demás soldados buscaron cobertura en vehículos o dentro del barracón para disparar desde las ventanas, los que no encontraron con que cubrirse fueron asesinados. Killer Croc salió de su cobertura, que era un jeep, para disparar todo el cargador de su rifle, este no tardo en traspasar el escudo y destruir el drone que se precipitó hasta el suelo y estallar.

–¡Concentren todo su fuego en el mismo objetivo para poder traspasar el escudo! –Ordenó regresando rápidamente a su cobertura para evitar los disparos que se cernieron sobre él.

–¡Vamos a necesitar más refuerzos entonces, la munición no será suficiente para derribarlos a todos! –Dijo un soldado. Se levantó de la cobertura para disparar, dos disparos le dieron muerte en un segundo.

–Debe haber alguna manera de desactivar sus escudos –Sugirió Killer Croc recargando su arma. Trató de comunicarse con el capitán, pero fue imposible.

El lado norte no estaba en una mejor situación. Los drones avanzaron con más violencia sin levantar un muro de humo, pero con una táctica más abrupta. Algunos drones se adhirieron a las torres de vigilancia para luego detonar con fuerza y derribarla. De igual forma destruyeron toda la flota de aviones de combate y helicópteros que estaban fuera de los hangares. Aviones destruidos ardían a lo largo de la pista obligando a los soldados allí apostados a retroceder y buscar cobertura dentro de los hangares donde pusieron vehículos blindados para cubrirse y responder al fuego incesante del enjambre. Lamentablemente durante el repliegue varios hombres perdieron la vida y ahora yacen inertes en el suelo.

–¡Hijos de puta! –Gruñía Flag detrás de un jeep disparando con su rifle, hasta agotar un cargador completo y apenas derribar un drone. Un disparo estuvo cerca de reventarle el cráneo, pero logró cubrirse a tiempo gracias a que Harley lo jaló hacia abajo–. Esos escudos son una putada, no podremos vencerlos sin quedarnos sin balas.

–¡¿Algún plan capi?! –Cuestionó Harley disparando con ambas pistolas y regresando a la cobertura, no logró derribar nada y agotó ambos cargadores. Otro soldado moriría segundos después a su lado debido a un tiro en la cabeza–. Son demasiado precisos, solo disparan en la cabeza o el pecho. Ya hemos perdido a diez hombres en menos de cinco minutos.

–Si pudiéramos desactivar sus escudos podríamos derribarlos mucho más fácil. Además, la maldita radio no funciona no sabemos que está pasando en la zona sur…

–Yo conozco estos malditos cacharros –Intervino Boomerang acercándose a ellos y evitando algunos disparos de paso–. Cuando trabajé con Boss los vi muy de cerca y se lo mierda que pueden ser debido a esos putos escudos.

–Gracias por decirnos los que ya sabemos, que lindo –Alegó con sarcasmo la rubia.

–Cállate y escucha, loquita –Alegó él.

–Grosero.

–Esas cosas son muy geniales y todo eso, pero no pueden generar sus propios escudos. Dentro del enjambre debe haber un dron G-EM, un poco más grande que los otros y sin armas, este es el que genera los escudos de los demás, si lo derribamos se quedan sin escudos.

–Eso es bueno, ¿cómo sabremos cuál es? –Preguntó ella.

–Dijo que es uno más grande y que no tienes armas, debemos encontrarlo entre todos –Explicó Flag asomándose solo un poco por encima de vehículo para ver, tres disparos casi lo matan allí mismo–. ¡Mierda! no puedo verlo entre todos los destellos de los disparos además están demasiado juntos.

–Si tan solo pudiéramos decírselo a Deadshot, él podría derribarlo desde su posición –Suspiró Harley.

–Malditas comunicaciones –Gruñó Flag recargando su arma.

Desde la torre de comunicaciones el francotirador Deadshot vigilaba la zona norte disparando una y otra vez al mismo objetivo, tenía que gastar hasta cuatro balas para derribar un solo drone.

–A este paso me quedaré sin munición muy pronto. Aunque si usara la munición supersónica podría derribarlos con un solo disparo –Pensó mirando un cargador especial de color azul–. Pero son solo ocho balas, no, debo pensar en otra opción.

Regresó a su posición de francotirador y enfocó a través de la mira telescópica al enjambre, disparó, pero solo tambaleó a su objetivo debido a su escudo, debió hacerlo tres veces más para derribarlo por completo agotando el cargador actual. Mientras recargaba seguía mirando, enfocó entonces a un drone diferente. Más grande y volaba hasta atrás de los demás, carecía de armas y no hacía nada salvo flotar, ni siquiera se movía.

–Vaya, vaya, ¿y tú porque no haces nada? –Se centró en ese drone. Pudor ver, por un instante, como despedía electricidad hacia otro drone como si le pasara energía–. Así que este es el que genera los escudos –Sonrió bajo su máscara blanca. Colocó el cargador supersónico en el rifle–. Hasta aquí llegaron hijo de puta.

Disparó y la bala atravesó al robot a pesar de su escudo, para luego estallar contra el suelo. Con esto los demás drones quedaron desprovistos de su escudo y las balas de los soldados hicieron mella en ellos con facilidad.

–¡Maldito francotirador hijo de perra, lo logró! –Alabó Boomerang sonriendo y arrojando un bumerang de acero logrando incrustarlo en un drone y derribarlo fácilmente.

–Por fin. ¡Soldados, disparen con todo, ya no tienen escudos!

Desde el campamento de Boss. El líder y autor intelectual de la operación permanecía en el centro de operaciones sentado junto a una elegante mesa disfrutando de una charla con su principal subordinada. Las risas que surgían de sus cotilleos fueron interrumpidas.

–¡Boss, el drone G-EM de la zona norte fue derribado, los drones están indefensos! –Comunico uno de los operadores de drones.

–Diablos, fue más rápido de lo que pensé –Suspiró mirando su reloj–. ¿Cómo va el Tridente?

–Los hackers de la base comienzan a investigar, pero no nos han descubierto, sus comunicaciones siguen anuladas –Comunicó otro operador desde su ordenador.

–_Boss, acabo de encontrar el ducto que lleva hasta el nivel inferior –_Se comunicó Daedalus por la radio.

–Bueno, ya oyeron al chico, debemos darle más tiempo. Usen el ataque kamikaze de los drones que no tienen escudos y vuelvan todo un puto infierno –Ordenó tranquilamente.

Mientras los soldados y el Escuadrón Suicida repelían el ataque el joven Daedalus logró infiltrarse sin ser visto. Avanzó hasta llegar a la parte posterior de uno de los hangares, uno de los cuales tiene un elevador que lleva hasta las instalaciones subterráneas. Existe un ducto de ventilación ubicado detrás del hangar, este está conectado a los ductos de la base para pasar desapercibido, pero llega también hasta las instalaciones subterráneas.

–Este es –Dijo mirando el dispositivo táctil en su antebrazo.

Dicho dispositivo le mostraba los planos de la base y de las instalaciones subterráneas. Haciendo uso de las herramientas que llevaba consigo retiró la rendija que lo cubría y se introdujo en el ducto, su complexión delgada era perfecta para dicha labor.

–Estoy ingresando en el ducto –Reportó a Boss.

–_Entendido, pronto se perderá la comunicación. Trataremos de mantener a los soldados ocupados tanto como podamos. Suerte._

De regreso en el combate de la zona norte. Los drones comenzaban a caer uno tras otro como moscas, pues el escudo era su mayor virtud, ahora con tres o cuatro disparos de cualquier arma era posible derribarlos, incluso Deadshot se daba gusto desde su posición. Antes de perderlos todos los operadores activaron un protocolo especial.

Los drones se precipitaron hacia los soldados para estrellarse y estallar sobre ellos. Los hangares pronto se llenaron de estallidos y fuego.

–¡Retrocedan, retrocedan! –Ordenó Flag a los que estaban con él alejándose al interior del hangar mientras disparaban y trataban de eliminarlos antes que estallaran.

Los drones impactaron los vehículos apostados en las entradas generando fuertes explosiones e incendios, luego contra los aviones dentro del hangar volviendo un infierno todo el lugar, varios soldados no pudieron escapar al caos y fueron víctimas del fuego, las explosiones o la metralla subsecuente. Flag, Harley y boomerag echaron a correr y buscaron cobertura detrás de algunas cajas de suministros desde donde siguieron disparando, para este punto los soldados que estaban con ellos estaban muertos o quemándose vivos y la entrada principal bloqueada por las llamas que seguían creciendo.

–¡Debemos salir de aquí antes que esas cosas nos maten! –Dijo Boomerang recargando su rifle.

–Por la puerta de atrás, ¡rápido! –Señaló Flag una puerta de servicios.

Los tres corrieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta trasera del hangar, pero los últimos drones que aun quedaban se abalanzaron sobre ellos, Harley derribó a unos con sus pistolas, luego un bumerang surcó el aire golpeando a otro, pero este empujó a uno mas el cual se precipitó hacia los depósitos de combustible.

–¡Mierda, eso no era lo que pensé!

–¡Que buen golpe, Boomerang! ¡nos mataras a todos! –Se burló la rubia dando un zape a su compañero.

–¡Déjense de idioteces y corran! –Flag los jaló a ambos.

Pateó con fuerza la puerta y salieron a toda prisa, justo en el momento que el combustible se conflagraba creando una terrible explosión. Los tres fueron arrojados por la honda expansiva terminando en un cumulo de cajas vacías y bolsas de basura. Al final el hangar sucumbió a la fuerza y colapsó sobre si mismo. Si había algo positivo era que los drones de esa zona estaban eliminados.

–Cuando vuelva a decir que quiero una misión difícil, golpéenme –Adolorido por el golpe, pero ileso emergió Boomerang seguido de los otros dos–. Demonios, quien diría que esos juguetes pudieron causar un desastre como este.

–Con gusto puedo golpearte –Agregó Harley escupiendo algo que se metió en la boca–. ¡¿De qué diablos son estas cajas?! Parece que es basura, que puto asco.

–Al menos están eliminados y nosotros vivos, eso es lo que importa. Creo que casi todos los soldados murieron por ese ultimo ataque, carajo. ¡Harley, Boomerang vayan a la zona sur y apoyen en lo que puedan! yo buscaré supervivientes y heridos en los otros hangares.

–¿Podríamos tomar un descanso al menos? Nos acabamos de golpear el trasero muy fuerte y casi morimos quemados –Se quejó la rubia quitándose una cascara de plátano de la cabeza.

–No creo que Boss vaya a tomar un descanso, ¡vayan ya! –Ordenó con autoridad.

–Vale, vale, ya entendimos, idiota –Bufo Boomerang.

De regreso en el campamento. Boss se mostraba menos afable y mas serio mirando en todo momento las cámaras de los últimos drones que se autodestruían en la zona sur.

–Me agrada matar soldados, pero este no es el objetivo de esta misión –Se dijo así mismo en voz baja.

–¡Boss! –Llamó uno de los operadores del tridente–. Los hackers de la base ya detectaron la intrusión del tridente, está comenzando a atacarnos, el bloqueo solo durará diez minutos más.

–El chico a penas acaba de ingresar al laboratorio y los drones está casi todos destruidos, debemos darle más tiempo.

–¿Qué sugiere? –Cuestionó Wolf a su lado.

–No subestimar a los imbéciles del Escuadrón Suicida. ¡Atención, pasamos al plan B!

Con esta orden todos los hombres armados salieron rápidamente del centro de operaciones. Boss se despojó de su saco y joyas las cuales dio a Wolf. Ataviado solo con una camisa blanca ceñida a su fornido torso y se arremangó las mangas.

–¿Quiere que me quede? ¿No me necesita a su lado? –Cuestionó Wolf en voz baja.

–Te necesito aquí, cuando el tridente sea desactivado deben abandonar este lugar y limpiar todo rastro de nuestra actividad. Yo iré al frente y causaré mas caos para que no puedan enviar refuerzos al laboratorio, si es posible destruiré su centro de comunicaciones eso garantizará que no puedan pedir refuerzos a otras bases.

El enmascarado villano de clase S- salió de la tienda donde sus solados le esperaban montados en jeeps, subió a uno con ellos y a toda velocidad se dirigieron a la base.

Mientras tanto bajo tierra. Daedalus se movía entre los ductos de ventilación como una serpiente silenciosa. Se asomó por una de las rendijas para observar los pasillos, estos estaban vacíos y una luz roja en la pared avisaba que estaban en alerta roja.

–Debo encontrar al doctor y su computadora principal, puede que intente eliminar todo lo relacionado con el proyecto –Se dijo así mismo y avanzó guiado únicamente por el plano en su dispositivo.

C**ontinuará.**


End file.
